


In For The Kill

by stellata



Series: Every Kurt Pairing Ever (aka, Get Kurt Laid) [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellata/pseuds/stellata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine will do anything to keep Kurt safe. Anything. Nothing will stand in his way, least of all the law.<br/>Dark!Killer!Blaine. Dark!Kurt. Kurt/Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a Dark!Blaine and Dark!Kurt fic. It will contain murder - and lots of it, occasion torture, and several psychopathic characters. It is mainly a Kurt/Blaine fic. There will be plenty of Klaine sex, a dom/sub relationship, breath play, and bondage. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

_Wednesday._

The way Blaine thought about it, he had two options.

One, he could sit back and allow things to play out. He could leave Karofsky be, and hope that things would play out in a manner that would encourage Kurt to come to Dalton.

Two, he could take action. He could take _revenge_ on that scum that stole his angel's first kiss. He could make him pay.

If he chose the first - getting Kurt to his side may come quickly. But if Karofsky damaged Kurt any more… He thought he might go mad.

Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out his lucky dollar coin.

"Tails, I leave him be. Heads, I kill him."

He flipped the coin. It whirled through the air, arching back down with a clatter onto the table. It spun a few times - and fell onto tails.

Blaine stared at it. Then he burst into laughter.

"Who am I kidding?" Blaine chuckled.

He flicked the coin as he stood up and walked to the other side of his room, and opened his closet door, whistling cheerily as he pulled out a pair of black leather gloves.

When Blaine left the room a few minutes later, he took a duffel bag with him.

He left the coin.

It lay heads up on the table.

 

_Thursday._

"Blaine… He's dead."

"What? Who? Kurt, what's going on? Are you all right?" Blaine asked frantically.

"Karofsky. He… he killed himself."

"Oh my God. Where are you?"

"At home."

"Stay there, I'm coming."

Kurt huddled in bed and waited for Blaine. An hour later, he arrived. The moment Kurt opened the door, Blaine pulled him into his arms.

"It's going to be all right," Blaine said soothingly.

Kurt sighed, and relaxed into Blaine's arms. They were so warm and _safe_.

"I feel terrible," Kurt admitted, as he cuddled in his friend's arms on his bed.

"It's not your fault," Blaine murmured, and pressed a kiss to Kurt's hair.

"I know - that's not why I feel terrible." Kurt rolled over to face Blaine. "I _should_ feel bad for him… But I don't." He looked at Blaine nervously.

Blaine was silent for a minute. Was he going to pull away, Kurt thought anxiously?

"That's totally understandable," Blaine said softly. "He tortured you for so long… It must be a relief. I know, when you told me… My first thought was - is Kurt all right? My second thought was… _He won't get to hurt you any more. You're safe now._ "

"I don't know about that," Kurt whispered. He bit his lip as he thought about it. "There's still the others… Especially Azimio."

Blaine growled.

"You deserve _so_ much better, Kurt. You deserve a place where you don't have to worry about violent bigots. At Dalton, they would have been expelled like _that_." He snapped his fingers.

"Dalton sounds amazing," Kurt murmured.

"It is," Blaise said fondly. "I didn't even get to take you to my favorite places… There's this hidden room in the library that almost nobody knows about. And the towers - I didn't show you the towers!"

"Sounds like Hogwarts," Kurt giggled.

"Oh, I wouldn't say its Hogwarts," Blaine shrugged. "But it does have a certain magic to it."

"I bet," Kurt said wistfully.

Blaine reached out and pulled Kurt in closer. Kurt's head tucked into Blaine's chest, and Blaine wrapped a solid arm around him.

"I want to be there for you," Blaine said sorrowfully. "But Dalton is an hour's drive if I'm _speeding_."

"I wish…"

"What?"

"Nothing, its silly."

"Tell me," Blaine said firmly.

"I just wish you were from here," Kurt whispered. "If we went to school together, if your parents lived in the area…"

Blaine was silent, but kissed Kurt's hair again. He couldn't help it - Kurt smelled so _good_ , dammit.

"I haven't told you, but… My parents are both dead."

"Oh my," Kurt gasped, moving so he could look at Blaine. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Blaine shrugged. "I really miss them sometimes, but life goes on."

"It has to," Kurt said sadly, and Blaine knew he was thinking about his mother.

Blaine ran a hand through Kurt's hair, gently massaging his head, and Kurt couldn't help but moan.

"Feel good?" Blaine asked cheekily, continuing the massage.

" _So_ good," Kurt whimpered. He struggled to keep his eyes open. "Who do you live with, then?"

"Nobody, I'm emancipated," Blaine shrugged. "I usually stay with my aunt in San Francisco in the summers, but otherwise I stay at Dalton. My mum died when I was young, but my dad passed a few years ago."

"My mom died of breast cancer," Kurt told him sadly.

"My mum had a brain tumor," Blaine said quietly. "My dad… He was in a car accident."

They hugged each other tightly, each wanting to make the other feel better.

"They left me with too much money," Blaine continued. "Which is why I can afford Dalton."

"It does sound wonderful, but there's no way I could ever afford it," Kurt said quietly. "Maybe I'm not completely safe at McKinley… But I love my friends. And I love Glee. I don't know that I _could_ leave."

Blaine was silent, but he didn't stop gently stroking Kurt's hair.

 

_Monday._

"Today, I'd like to lead the club to the auditorium. We have someone who wants to audition for the club."

Kurt and Mercedes exchanged curious glances, but followed Mr. Shuester into the auditorium. They quickly stole the center seats in the front row. As soon as all the gleeks were sitting, the lights all went off.

They could make out the curtain as it began to rise - and then several lights slowly rose, bathing the stage in a soft purple glow.

"Ohhhh…. Hello…."

Kurt gasped as the curtain rose, revealing Blaine, standing center stage. He had never seen him out of his uniform - but now, he was wearing jeans and a black t shirt and he looked _so_ damn good that it distracted Kurt from wondering why Blaine was at McKinley in the first place.

"I am the ghost of troubled Joe. Hung by his pretty white neck some eighteen months ago. I travelled to a mystical time zone. And I missed my bed, and I soon came home."

Blaine smiled over at Kurt, and continued singing, as he began to dance, using small, elegant movements that showcased his delightfully slim but curvy body. Kurt was absolutely entranced.

"They said: there's too much caffeine in your bloodstream, and a lack of real spice in your life! I said: Leave me alone because I'm alright, dad. Surprised to still be on my own…"

Kurt swallowed. It was beautiful, but it was so sad at the same time.

"Oh, but don't mention love… I'd hate the strain of the pain again… A _rush_ and a _push_ and the land that we stand on is ours… It has been before, so it shall be again! And people who are uglier than you and I, they take what they need, and just leave."

Blaine shook his head and he moved on.

"Oh, but don't mention love… I'd hate the strain of the pain again… A _rush_ and a _push_ and the land that we stand on is ours… It has been before, so why can't it be now? And people who are weaker than you and I, they take what they want from life…"

He locked eyes with Kurt, and his voice became even stronger.

"Oh, but don't mention love. No - no, don't mention... love! A rush and a push and the land that we stand on is ours… Your youth may be gone, but you're still a young man. So phone me, phone me, phone me! So phone me, phone me, phone me!"

Blaine mimed a phone by his ear, and several members of New Directions giggled.

"Oh, I think I'm in love…" Blaine drew out the last syllable, reaching his arms towards the ceiling. "Oh, I think I'm in love - oh, I think I'm in love! Think I'm in love… Ohhhh, I think I'm in love… Oh…"

Blaine grinned as he finished, but continued dancing until the music stopped, when he twirled and sank to one knee, his arms outspread again.

There was a moment of silence.

Then Kurt and Mercedes leapt to their feet, and led the rest of the club in a standing ovation.

Blaine rose and walked to the front of the stage.

"Great choice, dude," Finn nodded at him. "The Smiths are _classic_."

"It was beautiful," Kurt beamed up at him, and Blaine sat down on the edge of the stage.

"Yeah?" Blaine said hopefully.

"Welcome to New Directions," Mercedes grinned. "Kurt, why didn't you tell me he was coming to McKinley?"

"I didn't know," Kurt sounded completely astounded.

Blaine just hopped down, landing a few feet in front of Kurt. He stepped forward, and took Kurt's hands in his own.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. A good surprise. Was it?"

"Well, yes," Kurt bit his lip. "But _why_? You said Dalton is amazing…"

"It's safe…" Blaine said slowly. "And there's good classes… But I… I would rather be here. With you."

He held Kurt's hands in his own, and leaned forward so their foreheads touched.

"I'm going crazy over there. I keep thinking - what if something happens and I'm not there for you?"

"Blaine, you didn't have to… What about your classes?"

"McKinley has equivalents to all of my current classes," Blaine promised. "Except Latin, so I have a study break."

"And… you're happy coming here?" Kurt wanted to be sure.

"Yes." Blaine dropped his hand, and cupped Kurt's cheeks in his hands. " _You're_ here, Kurt."

The taller boy let out a shaking breath.

"Blaine," he murmured, and he reached out to hug Blaine, who eagerly wrapped his arms about his friend. For a minute, they just stood there, holding each other, completely oblivious to the others.

"Shall we just practice in the auditorium today?" Mr. Shuester suggested.

The club agreed, and soon enough they were busy choreographing a new number.

Kurt and Blaine held hands almost the entire hour.

"Want a ride home?" Blaine offered as soon as Glee was over.

"Oh yes please," Kurt smiled. "Maybe, if you'd like, you can come to dinner?"

"I'd love that."

They were walking through the hallways when they heard a shout.

"Hey! Somebody! Help!"

"That's Sam," Kurt said, looking at Blaine - and the two of them went running, right into the boy's locker room.

Sam was kneeling over Azimio, who was laying on the floor.

"What happened?" Blaine said calmly, surveying the scene. There was an empty needle laying only a yard from the boy.

"He was just lying here," Sam said, and he began to pound on the boy's chest. "Shit, he's not breathing!" As Sam began to attempt CPR, Blaine whipped out his phone.

"What are you - " Kurt began, then realized what Blaine was dialing.

Blaine knelt and felt Azimio's wrist as he spoke into his phone.

"Hello, medical emergency. There's a boy, I think he overdosed - McKinley High School, boy's locker room. There's no pulse. CPR is being attempted… Oh, Sam."

Blaine sounded regretful.

"His skin is _cold_."

"What?" Sam gasped, drawing in a deeper breath and preparing to continue.

"Sam, he's gone. He's been gone for a while," Blaine said sadly. "Yes, the skin is chilled. Please send somebody." He closed his phone.

"I'm not giving up," Sam growled, and continued to try.

Blaine just stood and took Kurt in his arms.

Nestled in the safe embrace, Kurt looked at Azimio's dead body.

 _He can never hurt anyone again_ , Kurt thought in shock.

Kurt stared at the dead body of the former bully.

He faked a sob even as a slow smile spread across his face.

 

"Let me know if you need anything," Burt said seriously.

"We will," Blaine promised. They were in Kurt's bed, and Kurt was nestled in his arms, shaking, his head buried into Blaine's shoulder.

"I'll look after him, sir."

Burt nodded slowly.

" _Anything_ ," he repeated. He walked up the stairs, looking back several times, clearly concerned.

"I thought he'd never leave," Kurt sighed, as he lifted his head, and smiled cautiously at Blaine. "I suppose bodies don't bother me as much as they do other people."

"Is it like Karofsky?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt carefully.

"Yeah… it's just… I don't care about them," Kurt whispered. "If it were Dad, or Mercedes, or Tina, I'd care. But those boys…"

"Some people deserve to die?" Blaine suggested.

"Exactly," Kurt said coolly. He looked closely at Blaine. "I'm really glad you're not freaked out by what I'm saying."

"Not at all," Blaine assured him. "After hearing about what they did to you, I seriously thought about coming over to kick their asses."

"They saved you the trouble," Kurt snorted. "I never knew Azimio was a druggie, though. What an idiot."

Blaine chuckled, and it was dark enough to make Kurt take notice.

"Looks like McKinley High is already safer."

"Yeah, without those two… Maybe the others won't be as bad," Kurt said hopefully.

"If _anyone_ tries _anything_ on you," Blaine hissed. "I swear, I'll…" He trailed off. "Well, it will be bad."

"Mmm, I'd love to see you kicking their butts."

"You would?" Blaine's eyes flashed. "I'd let you watch, if you wanted."

This time, Kurt decides as he nods, it's definitely a _good_ shiver.

 

Blaine always gets what he wants. It was always the case - at least until his father had found out that he was gay.

"You're going to be straight if it’s the last thing you do."

Blaine had hidden in his room for a full week that summer. Then, for one week, he pretended to have _found_ himself - and told his father that he'd realized he was straight after all.

At the end of that week, Blaine's father's car failed just as the wealthy businessman was driving on a mountain road.

"He died instantly," the doctor told Blaine softly. "There wasn't a lot of pain at the end."

Blaine nodded, tears in his eyes.

That poor boy, everyone thought. He's an orphan now.

They had no idea that Blaine was simply upset that the death was instant (not long and torturous).

But he was dead nonetheless, and his life insurance policy, as well as the regular inheritance, was enough so that Blaine would never have to work a day in his life - and his grandkids probably wouldn't have to either.

After a proper period of mourning, Blaine went right back to being gay and _proud_.

He got what he wanted at Dalton. Classes, grades, and boys.

But nothing had really mattered in life until he met Kurt.

Kurt Hummel was a beautiful angel sent from heaven just to tempt Blaine. He would do anything and everything to make Kurt his own. Even move, change schools, and get a little sloppy with the murders.

Things were happening slowly, but perfectly. With each day, Kurt fell harder for Blaine - and the older boy wanted Kurt even more desperately.

Then something unexpected had happened… Kurt had been fascinated by Azimio's dead body - and completely unfazed over Karofsky's suicide.

 _He wanted to watch Blaine beat up the other bullies_.

Kurt was the sexiest, kinkiest angel ever, Blaine thought as he cuddled the sleeping boy. He was determined to keep the boy, in any way that he could.

Burt watched his son sleep in the arms of another boy. His baby looked so happy, even after what had happened. Now, he was comfortably snuggling, breathing deeply in and out,

According to Kurt, Blaine was the most perfect boy _ever_. So far Blaine Anderson had not done anything to disprove this. Burt would be as reasonable as he could be. After all, he couldn't deny Blaine's seeming devotion to Kurt - he'd transferred _schools_ just to be with him.

Kurt groaned in his sleep, and nuzzled his face against Blaine's chest. The other boy sighed, and pulled Kurt in closer.

Maybe they weren't officially dating yet - but Burt knew it would be any day now. But amazingly enough, Burt thought - if there was one boy who deserved Kurt, it had to be this one.

 

_Tuesday._

"So where are you staying?" Burt asked over breakfast.

"I bought a small place, just outside of town. It's small, but cozy…"

"You're living by yourself?" Burt was appalled.

"Well, both my parents are dead, and I'm emancipated. So I don't have anyone to live with… But hopefully you can come by sometimes," Blaine said shyly to Kurt.

Oblivious to his father's knowing look, Kurt reached across the jam to grab Blaine's hand. 

"Of course I will."

Something about Blaine just made Kurt forget about the world.

Just a few minutes into lunch, Kurt had snuggled up at Blaine's side, and was letting Blaine feed him crackers.

"Mmm," Kurt sighed, and Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him even closer.

"Fags," Someone yelled, and Blaine glanced up, memorizing the boy's face.

"Who's that?" Blaine asked softly, as he took Kurt's hand in his own.

"Derek Willis," Kurt shivered. "He and Eli Franks pushed me down the stairs last month. I had bruises for weeks."

Blaine’s answering growl was low and possessive.

"I've got you now," he promised. "I'll keep you safe."

Kurt sighed, and relaxed.

"I know," he says softly, trusting, and Blaine's heart soars, even as he glances over at Willis and Franks.

 

_Friday._

"Coach Beiste came to ask me to join the football team today," Kurt says as he sits by Blaine.

"Why?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I was the kicker for them last year, for one game - I won it for them," Kurt tossed his hair proudly. "With Azimio and Karofsky gone, the team is two players short. Apparently their current kicker sucks, and Beiste heard about my tenure last year."

"Do you want to…"

"No," Kurt said firmly. "Football is not my cup of tea. I'm busy enough as it is."

Blaine just nods and smiles. He doesn't want Kurt on the team - not when most of those boys would hurt his boy as soon as talk to him.

"Still coming over tonight?"

"Of course," Kurt lights up. "I can't wait to see your place."

 

"You obviously need my help," Kurt says after ten seconds in Blaine's house. "I'm thinking of revoking your gay card. You have no idea how to decorate."

"Oh, stereotypes, stereotypes," Blaine laughs as he spins Kurt around. "We can go shopping this weekend."

"You know the way to my heart," Kurt flutters his eyelashes.

"Good," Blaine says quietly, looking at him, his emotions shining through his earnest face.

Kurt's stomach does little flips.

 

_Saturday._

"Oh, this would be perfect for the living room, I'm seeing it on the southern wall, in the central window," Kurt says rapturously, stroking the frame of a beautiful flowery stained glass piece.

Blaine just smiles and beckons over to a sales clerk.

Kurt has already chosen over twenty items, and the clerks have learned that the things simply need to be rung up and loaded into the truck.  Kurt skips around the stores, pointing, pulling Blaine along by the hand.

"What else do you need?" Kurt asks breathlessly two hours later.

"Are you actually _asking_ me?" Blaine teases.

Kurt flushes, and stammers.

"Oh - oh dear. It's your house, I've just been doing everything - I'm so sorry…"

Blaine takes both of his hands in his own, and steps in close.

"You have amazing taste, Kurt," he says softly. "I'm happy with all your choices. Anyways, I want you to feel at home, and if this is what it takes - "

"I'll feel at home no matter what, as long as you're there," Kurt rushes out, blushing.

Blaine can't stop the blinding smile that fills his face, or from reaching out to hold Kurt's pink face in his palms.

He leans forward and rests their foreheads together.

"I want you there every day," Blaine whispers. "And every night. I miss you every minute we're apart, and I can't wait for the day when we're old enough to move in together."

Kurt presses in close, and breathes in Blaine's smell.

"Let's go home," Kurt whispers.

 

It's still three hours before the movers Blaine has hired are finished putting everything in place.

Kurt's body is practically humming with tension.

He can't bear to touch Blaine right now - he can't trust himself not to do something.

As the movers are driving off, Kurt walks up to the porch, and finally lets Blaine take his hand.

"Come here," Blaine says roughly, and Kurt obeys. Blaine's arms wrap around him, and before Kurt quite realizes it, he's being scooped up into Blaine's arms.

He can't do anything but blush as Blaine carries him across the threshold.

"How does it look?" Blaine asks softly.

"Perfect," Kurt breathes.

Blaine chuckles, and carefully sets the other boy down.

Kurt trembles as he looks soulfully at Blaine.

Blaine just looks at him, and slowly, so slowly, tilts up and in, until their lips are almost touching. Kurt whimpers softly in anticipation, and there's no man in the world that could resist _this_ , Blaine swears.

Their bodies practically melt against each other as their lips meet.

Blaine was planning on going slow, giving his angel soft, sweet kisses… But the way Kurt is quivering for him, Blaine simply _has_ to open Kurt's mouth with his tongue and come inside.

Blaine wants to take Kurt apart, piece by piece, and acquaint himself with every inch of him. He starts by pushing Kurt up against the wall, tightening his grip in Kurt's hair, and tilting away to suck at a tender ear lobe.

Kurt's answering moan is practically _sinful_.

" _Blaine_."

"What do you want?" Blaine whispers, before kissing him again, hard and _deep_ , exploring Kurt's mouth - _so delicious_ , Blaine groans inwardly.

"You. Just you," Kurt mewls, and Blaine pulls him back in, kissing him until Kurt knows nothing but Blaine.

"I love you, I love you," Kurt pleads, and it is Blaine's turn to shiver.

"I love you, Kurt."

"Show me," Kurt whispers, hypersensitive and completely aware of every inch of their bodies pressed together, thigh to thigh, belly to belly, hip to hip - and _yes_ that hot hardness right against his own.

"Show you?" Blaine's voice is hoarse, almost disbelieving. He is so close, _so close_ \- to having _everything_ he wants.

"I want to be yours," Kurt moans. " _Completely._ "

"You will be," Blaine says shakily.

He leads Kurt into the bedroom, and onto the bed that Kurt had picked out.

"You picked well," Blaine growls, when he stands back and slowly begins to undress. "You look _beautiful_ on blue satin."

Kurt whimpers and watches Blaine get naked.

Blaine spends what seems like _hours_ making sure Kurt is ready, leaving him a stammering, whimpering mess under Blaine, hot and flushed and _crying_ with pleasure at the fingers that fill him.

Kurt is begging when Blaine decides he's ready.

"I love you," he tells Kurt, and slides into that _perfect_ place that he's prepared so carefully. Kurt is _amazing_ , especially now that he's looking up at Blaine like there's nothing in the world that matters as much as _this_.

Kurt just stares, not believing that this actually feels this _good_.

"Say something, love," Blaine whispers, and pulls out before going back in all the way.

Kurt gasps this time.

"Blaine," he whispers.

"Yes, love?"

"Oh Blaine," Kurt shivers.

"Kurt," Blaine replies, his voice shaky. Kurt feels amazing around him, better than anything Blaine had imagined. "You're mine," gasps Blaine.

"All yours," Kurt promises.

"And yours," Blaine swears in return.

They're both reduced to sounds after that, Kurt's incredibly hot little mewls and whimpers, Blaine's deep, unintelligible groans. It seems to last forever, but eventually Kurt feels it all wind up inside of him, coiling hot and deep in his belly.

 _This_ , Kurt thinks as he tips over the edge, _forever._

Names are whispered, and Kurt pulls Blaine over with him.

As their shudders ebb away, Blaine wraps a blanket over them, and enfolds Kurt in his arms. It's peaceful, and finally they _know_ , and Kurt is asleep in moments.

Blaine slips out while Kurt is sleeping, and calls Burt - lets him know that Kurt fell asleep while they were watching a movie - and he couldn't bear to wake him. Burt accepts the story, and says that he expects Kurt back for Sunday dinner, and Blaine as well.

While Kurt sleeps, Blaine finds his way into town, and waits until the party at Jenny West's house ends. He knows that Willis is going to be there.

Half an hour later, Willis stumbles out of the house, followed by four friends. Franks, Gibson, McPhearson, and Croft. All jocks who had made Kurt's life hell.

They're all drunk already, and headed out of town to find a bar that'll let them in. Blaine laughs when they decide to take a country road.

He purposely taunts them, tailgating them, until they start yelling at him. Blaine passes them, and leads them onto an even smaller road.

They follow him, drunk jocks eager to teach that punk a lesson, and follow him, tailgating closely. Blaine leads them along the road, speeding to seventy, and they match it.

Willis' driving is poor, and when Blaine scoots to the wrong side of the road, Willis follows. Blaine jerks right back onto the right way, but Willis can't turn in time.

The little car flies off the cliff, breaking the flimsy barrier, and Blaine happily slows and stops.

He gets out and looks down at the wreck.

The car had actually managed to hit a tree, fifty feet down. Nobody's moving. If any of them had actually survived... Blaine is sure that nobody is going to find them for a while. This is a very little-used country road.

Blaine laughs. Five all at once – it was a new record. This had been the best night of his life in more ways than one.

He heads back home and goes inside quietly before locking up again.

Sure enough, Kurt is still sleeping, and Blaine tucks himself right behind him. Kurt presses back into him, moaning quietly in his sleep, and Blaine's cock twitches, remembering the feel of Kurt around it.

"Mine," Blaine whispers fondly, and falls asleep dreaming of everything they would do in the morning.

 

 _Sunday_.

Kurt is awoken in the most amazing way _ever_. Blaine has him in his mouth, licking hot and sweet on his head, one finger inside him, pressed just _so_.

He comes in a daze, and after Blaine swallows, he comes up to kiss Kurt good morning.

They spend another hour enjoying the bed, before Blaine insists on grabbing pop tarts. Kurt wolfs one down before jumping on Blaine again.

After all, there are so many things he wants to try, and they've only got a day.

"We have more time," Blaine frowns, and Kurt knows he must've spoken out loud. "We have forever."

Kurt looks at him in wonder.

"Yes. Yes we do."

Blaine kisses him, and Kurt is lost again.

But it's all right, because he knows Blaine will be there to find him every time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.  
> Warning: Major Character Death.

_Monday_.

"I talked to Finn last period," Kurt told Blaine as he cuddled up beside him at lunch. "Apparently five football players went missing over the weekend. Finn is convinced there's a curse on the team."

"It’s probably a good thing you quit," Mercedes said, and squeezed Kurt's hand. "You make a better cheerleader, anyway. I bet those boys went partying somewhere out of town and haven't bothered to call their folks. Most of the football players are total jerks."

"Wait - _what_." Blaine sat up straight and stared at his boyfriend. "You - you're a cheerleader?"

"Well, uh, I was last spring – “

"Do you… wear a skirt?" Blaine said roughly.

Kurt flushed.

"Well, I - "

"You can borrow my extra skirt," Brittany told Kurt happily.

Blaine gave Kurt a look of such _want_ that Kurt could only gulp and tell Brittany that yes, he would be interested in that skirt.

 

"I've noticed a pattern," Blaine said to Kurt after club that afternoon. "Mr. Shuester has three songs that he wants us to sing at each club meeting. Then for every song, he has Rachel and Finn sing lead."

"That's club," Kurt sighed. "I've gotten used to it. It's still fun - even if I never get solos."

Blaine pulled his boyfriend into a firm embrace, laying soft kisses along his neck.

Kurt moaned softly, and let his head fall back against his locker.

Blaine carefully marked Kurt's neck with several small hickeys, carefully making them in the pattern of a heart.

He half hoped someone would come by and say something nasty - Blaine had been having an amazing streak of good kills, and he was just _waiting_ for someone to provoke him.

Luckily for those hapless homophobic high schoolers, none of them said anything.

 

 _Tuesday_.

"Mr. Shue, Tina and I have a number that we'd love to perform," Kurt said excitedly.

"That's great, Kurt, but we don't have time today," Mr. Shuester brushed him off easily. "Finn, Rachel, I found the perfect Journey song…"

Blaine watched as Kurt's face fell, then saw the mask of indifference rise. His boyfriend was amazingly good at hiding his feelings - second only perhaps to Blaine.

"Next time," Blaine whispered to Kurt, even as he inwardly seethed.

But he could tell Kurt didn't believe it.

Will Shuester had better watch out, Blaine vowed.

Not that it would save him.

Not when Blaine wanted Will _gone_. Nobody hurt his angel and got away with it.

 

 _Wednesday_.

When Mr. Shuester came to school ill and began to hallucinate, Blaine had a brilliant idea.

He was going home sick, hmm? When someone was sick enough to hallucinate, their coordination couldn't be very good. And Blaine knew _exactly_ how to angle bodies so when they fell down a set of stairs, their necks would break easily.

It was a skill that took years of practice to perfect. Blaine was quite proud of it.

"I hope you feel better," Blaine said soothingly to Will.

The spanish teacher's vision was too foggy to understand Blaine's look of cold triumph.

The look that said: oh, what a _tragic_ accident you're going to have tonight.

 

At seven pm, Blaine was snuggled up with his gorgeous boyfriend in his hammock, talking with Kurt about the latest issue of Vogue…and starting to feel irritated.

He didn't _want_ to be annoyed at his angel, but he really did have a murder to plan.

So when Burt called to summon Kurt home, Blaine was honestly relieved.

"I wish…" Kurt sighed.

"Yes?" Blaine prompted.

"I wish I could see you every minute of the day," Kurt said wistfully. "Fall asleep and wake up in your arms."

Blaine's heart swooped inside his chest.

"I want it too," Blaine told him seriously. "But your family would miss you, Kurt."

For a fleeting second, Blaine imagines having Burt out of the picture - but no, that might break his angel too much.

"I know. But I'll talk to my dad, see if he minds if I… spend the weekend with you," Kurt said shyly.

"Sounds amazing," Blaine breathed happily. "But, homework permitting, want to come over tomorrow as well?"

"Yes," Kurt says easily. He leans forward and kisses Blaine softly.

He has such delicate pink lips, Blaine thinks. Kurt's eyes flutter closed when they kiss, but Blaine always keeps his eyes open - he wants to see Kurt, and is rewarded by the hot pink flush that races across Kurt's face at the slightest provocation.

Blaine can't wait to have those gorgeous lips wrapped around his cock.

 _Tomorrow_ , he thinks.

He drives Kurt to his house and walks him to the door, shakes hands with Burt, kisses Kurt chastely on the cheek, and drives off.

 

Four hours later, it was almost eleven o'clock, and pitch dark outside. Blaine parked a couple of blocks away from Mr. Shuester's house.

He slipped in the front door - really, he wished the lock was actually _fun_ to pick instead of just ridiculously easy - and he heard voices.

Blaine walked upstairs silently, paused by a half-open door, and listened.

"It shouldn't have happened!" Will was shouting, stumbling around.

"Will, don't say that," a female voice begged brokenly.

"No, Terri, I have to! I'm sick… and _lonely_. How could you take advantage of me like this? We're _divorced_ , god damnit!"

"I know you still love me," Terri insisted.

Blaine smirked. She sounded crazy, just like Mike had told him last week… Mr. Shuester certainly knew how to pick them.

"Terri, I need you to leave," Will gasped, then began to cough.

"You need me," his ex-wife insisted, and Will couldn't do anything but cough.

Blaine pushed the door open with one gloved hand.

Will looked up as he finished coughing.

"Blaine?" Will looked at him in surprise. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Blaine looked at the woman.

"Kurt wanted me to check in on you," Blaine said easily. "The door was unlocked. But it looks like you're getting plenty of help here."

"No," Will said strongly. "Blaine, can you please walk… _Terri_ out. Oh - and press play, please?"

Blaine walked over to the television, found the remote on the ground, and pressed his toe on the _play_ button to continue Will's movie. It opened right into the _Make Them Laugh_ scene, and Blaine grinned as he turned up the sound. He wouldn't want Will to hear what he was about to do.

"I love that number," Blaine said. "Be right back, Will."

He closed the door, and walked Terri to the stairs.

"He'll come back to me," Terri said under her breath as she stalked down the hall.

"Oh, I doubt that," Blaine said pleasantly.

Terri turned to face him, poised on the top of the stairs.

"This isn't your - "

"I've heard you're a crazy bitch. I could attribute this to you being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but really, rabid dogs just need to be put down," Blaine smiled at her.

Terri gaped at him.

"Good night, Terri," Blaine said lowly, and pushed her left shoulder firmly.

Terri didn't even scream as she fell backwards, twisting… Blaine heard the satisfyingly loud snap as her neck broke, and watched her limp body tumble down the stairs.

Blaine just stood there for a minute, enjoying the moment. He felt the powerful hot rush from the kill flow through his body, and walked down the stairs in his socks (he'd naturally left his shoes just inside the door, wouldn't want to leave prints).

He went to the kitchen and began to open cupboards. When he found what he was looking for, he shoved a few things over, making it look like he'd done it in a hurry. He mixed the right materials together, and poured some diet coke into the mix.

Blaine carried the glass upstairs, and went back into Mr. Shuester's room.

"Here, this is a special mix my dad taught me to make," Blaine said as he offered the glass to Will. "It helps boost the immune system - also good for hangovers."

Will laughed and took the glass.

"You have to drink it all at once," Blaine told him. "Tastes like shit, but it'll make everything better."

Will grimaced, and slugged it back, nearly choking.

"That's disgusting," Will groaned as he set the empty glass on his bedside table.

Blaine turned to glance at the screen. Gene Kelly was his first celebrity crush, Blaine remembered fondly.

"It only takes a few minutes for you to feel its effects," Blaine sighed.

They watched the film for the few minutes it took for Will to begin coughing again.

But this time, Will felt like his lungs were on fire.

He reached over to grab Blaine's sleeve, trying to gasp that he needed water - but no words came.

Blaine just pulled away, and sneered at him.

"You know, you really should've let Kurt perform yesterday," Blaine said patronizingly. "With you gone, I'll make sure nobody else stands in the way of his talent."

Will looked at Blaine, barely able to sit up because he felt so weak… He was confused, and increasingly nervous - what did Blaine mean?

"Kurt's going to have a glorious career," Blaine said fondly. "Far more than you ever dreamed of. You never managed to get out of Lima… And Terri just made you so furious. Enough that you killed her."

Will's eyes widened, even as he choked and fell back on the bed. This wasn't just the sickness, he realized as Blaine smiled cruelly at him.

"You'll have died a murderer, a coward who took his own life once he realized that there was no way you could escape justice for killing your ex-wife. Too bad that's how you'll be remembered, hmm? But its what you deserve," Blaine sighed. "For holding Kurt back for so long."

Will stared at him, horrified as he realized what Blaine had done.

"We're going to rule Glee club," Blaine sighed, as he imagined the future. "And McKinley, slowly but surely. It's going to be… magnificent."

He glanced down, and saw Will's eyes wide eyes frozen in death.

It was so tempting to stay and watch the rest of the movie… But Blaine was smarter than that. He left the house silently, and headed to his car.

When Will and Terri are found, Blaine thought contentedly, it will look like Will shoved his wife down the stairs - then drunk a glass full of poison.

As Blaine drove home, he began to sing.

"Now you could study Shakespeare and be quite elite! And you can charm the critics and have nothing' to eat… Just slip on a banana peel - the world's at your feet! Make 'em laugh, make 'em laugh, _make 'em laugh_!"

 

_Thursday._

Blaine grinned as Kurt grabbed his hand and whirled him up to dance. He tucked one hand on the small of Kurt's back, and began to lead him in a rumba.

Their substitute teacher just laughed and grinned at them.

"Although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best," Miss Holiday sang. "With a… Forget you!"

Blaine spun Kurt easily, winding him into his chest, before dipping him. Kurt giggled, and when he came back up, Miss Holiday grabbed their hands and spun them both away from her.

"Yeah I'm sorry… I can't afford a ferrari - but that don't mean I can't get you there!"

Kurt went to dance with Mercedes, and Blaine whirled to find Tina, who grabbed him by the hands. She grinned as Blaine led in a swing dance.

Blaine danced willingly with others, smiling as he transitioned from Tina, to Quinn, and to Brittany… But he never took his eyes off of Kurt.

When Sam moved in to dance with Kurt, Blaine swiftly left Mercedes to grab Kurt's hand, and pull him in close. Blaine saw a flicker of disappointment in the blond's eyes, and bit his lip to stop himself from growling.

Kurt was _his._ No other boy was allowed to move in on his territory. Especially little boys with bad dye jobs who snuck smiles at Kurt like a gerbil in heat.

Kurt moaned softly as Blaine palmed his ass, making sure that Sam saw him staking his claim. Kurt _knew_ that Blaine had moved in for possessive reasons - and Kurt secretly liked it.

When Santana came to dance Kurt away from him, Blaine let her take him - and was surprised when Mike tapped his shoulder and began to pop, lock, and drop it.

Blaine saw it as a friendly challenge - and began to match Mike's moves, while adding his own style.

The rest of the club began to take notice as Mike and Blaine seemed to be engaging in some kind of dancing war.

Miss Holiday kept singing, and Mercedes and Kurt were joining in with her now. Blaine was momentarily distracted by Kurt's rich, full tones, but had to refocus on Mike - he couldn't let someone else dance better than him, after all.

"Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya - yeah you. Huh, now ain't that some shh… although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best - wish you the best. With a _forget you!_ Oooh…"

Mike was back flipping now, and Blaine pushed himself to match it. He landed smoothly, and thanked the years of gymnastics that allowed him to do so.

"That was amazing," Kurt told him, his eyes shining with pride, and Blaine grinned and kissed him chastely.

"I think we should have a really dance-oriented number at Sectionals," Kurt said thoughtfully, and the rest of the club listened closely. "Mike, Brittany, and Blaine would totally steal the show with their moves."

"I don't think so," Rachel frowned. "We need to win by singing - not by dancing."

"Hey, some real dancing would really spice our numbers up," Artie spoke up. "I think that's an awesome idea."

"I don't think any of my solos allow for more than basic group choreography," Rachel scowled at Kurt.

"Get a grip, Rachel," Blaine said coolly. "You're not the only person in this club."

When nobody said anything in her defense - not even her own boyfriend, who was shrugging at Blaine, as if saying 'what can you do, that's just Rachel' - the obnoxious brunette crossed her arms and flounced out of the room.

Nobody really seemed to care. Blaine wondered if this was a frequent occurrence.

"So what do you say?" Kurt nudged his boyfriend. "You three could come up with fantastic choreography for all our numbers - and feature yourself in them too."

Mike, Blaine, and Brittany looked at each other and grinned.

"What do you think a good number to dance to would be?" Blaine asked Kurt as they drove to Blaine's house.

"Anything by Lady Gaga," Kurt replied immediately.

"Which of her songs is your favorite?"

"Don't ask me to choose!" Kurt gasped. Blaine smiled fondly at him.

"At least tell me which music video is your favorite."

"Oh, Alejandro," Kurt replied with certainty. "Although… Teeth is a close second."

Blaine snorted.

"I wonder why."

"Oh, I know you like it too, and for the same reasons," Kurt said haughtily.

A flash of Kurt laying back, his body covered with bite marks, went through Blaine's mind.

It was an image that wouldn't be leaving him soon.

 

Kurt has just stepped out of the car when Blaine pins him to it and kisses him _hard_. Kurt gasps into the kiss, shivering as Blaine presses his wrists behind him.

It's so hard to _think_ when Blaine is sucking right there on his neck…

"You know I would do anything for you," Blaine says, almost desperate.

" _Uhhh_ ," is all Kurt is able to moan.

"You know that?" Blaine repeats.

"Yes," Kurt whispers, before Blaine captures his mouth roughly.

"Do you like this? Oh, silly question," Blaine says smugly, reaching one hand down to cup Kurt's growing erection. "You're so hard... You want me to touch you?"

Kurt nods frantically, his breath coming short and ragged already.

"You're so turned on right now," Blaine says wondrously. "You like being restrained, hmm? Having me in control?"

Kurt blushes a tomato red. Blaine pushes his wrists back again, pinning them behind him, hurting just a little - but Kurt's body didn't seem to care.

"Inside," Blaine growls suddenly, and yanks Kurt into the house.

Really, there isn't another house for a mile - just woods and farmland - so they could fuck outside, and nobody would be bothered by Kurt's screams… But Blaine figures the first time they try this, it'll be more comfortable in bed. He wants to lay Kurt out like a feast, taste him fully…

He wants Kurt completely at his mercy.

Blaine rolls Kurt onto his back, and settles on top of him, straddling him, their faces just inches apart.

"I love you," Blaine reassures his beautiful prey, and Kurt just looks at him, equally smitten and ready to surrender as Blaine holds his wrists to the mattress.

Kurt's mouth is dry, but as he looks up into Blaine's eyes, he can see the sincerity. He trusts Blaine, more than anyone, and yes, he'll do this with him.

"I'm yours," Kurt whispers throatily. He flutters his eyelashes seductively. "Do what you will to me."

Blaine moans at that, and moves his other hand to trace along Kurt's eyebrows, down his nose, and then ran a soft thumb back and forth over Kurt's lips.

Kurt kisses the pad of Blaine's thumb, earning him a beautiful smile.

Blaine is _gorgeous_ when he smiles, and Kurt would do almost anything just to keep him smiling like this all the time.

"I can do whatever I like?" Blaine said, his voice soft yet powerful.

"Yes." Kurt shivers as he gives up control.

"I'm going to get something," Blaine whispers darkly. "If I do anything you can't handle, _tell me –_ you say stop, and I will _._ "

Kurt nods weakly.

Blaine rushes off the bed, hurrying to the closet to fetch his rope.

When he returns, Kurt is still perfectly still, awaiting Blaine's instructions. His heartrate speeds up as he sees the red hemp rope. Kurt takes a deep breath, remembering how much he trusts his lover.

Gently, Blaine ties his wrists together and binds them to the headboard.

"You look amazing," Blaine says hoarsely.

His hands drop down to carefully caress Kurt's bare stomach - it clenches in anticipation - and then pulls down Kurt's pants, oh so slowly.

When Kurt is completely bare, Blaine presses against him.

Kurt shivers: feeling Blaine's fully clothed body pressed against his skin is intense; it is strange, and a little dirty, and it sends excitement spiraling through him.

"I love you," Kurt whispers.

"Mmm," Blaine hums quietly.

He strokes his hands up and down Kurt's bare chest, all the while kissing him carefully. He is incredibly gentle, touching Kurt like he'd never done so before, despite having spent the entirety of the last Sunday in bed together.

"Uhh," Kurt gasps, as Blaine's hands slip underneath him and stroke up and down his back, then his ass, just petting easily, savoring the feel of Kurt's skin.

Blaine can't stop kissing Kurt - he wants to drink him in completely.

When he moves to suck on that spot on Kurt's neck that _always_ made him whimper, Kurt shrieks. Blaine meets his eyes, and realizes that Kurt is already twice as aroused as this much foreplay usually makes him.

 _He really loves being tied down_ , Blaine knows now. He reaches down and slowly, slowly takes off his own shirt.

Kurt draws in a shuddering breath. Blaine looked so in control, so sure of himself, and Kurt realizes that he could probably come just from Blaine looking at him like that.

Blaine undresses slowly, every movement sensual. By the time he slinks back to the bed, crawling over his boyfriend, Kurt is panting with anticipation.

He chuckles deeply, and carefully tips Kurt's legs back, making them bend at the knee - exposing his cock and tight little asshole to Blaine's inspection.

"Don't move, baby," Blaine says softly, and leans down to breathe hot air on Kurt's cock.

Kurt whines impatiently.

"Tell me what you want," Blaine whispers, and Kurt can just feel the heat radiating form Blaine's body.

"Please. Just touch me, Blaine."

Blaine just waits coolly.

"Please, Blaine." Kurt moans, and then he realizes what Blaine wants. "I _need_ you Blaine. Put your hand on me, please."

"Put it where?"

"On my dick," Kurt groans, blushing as he says it.

Blaine smirks as he rests a hand on Kurt's cock.

"Move it," Kurt begs.

Blaine promptly lifts his hand off, depriving Kurt of any sensation there.

" _No_ ," Kurt mewls. He's flushing like crazy, but he knows what he needs to say. "Jerk me off, Blaine. Oh god, Blaine, jerk me till I come."

"And then?" Blaine's eyes are dark and beautiful.

"And then fuck me," Kurt gasps. "Put your fingers in me and stretch me till I'm open for you, put your big cock inside me, and fuck me hard, Blaine."

Blaine growls at that, and his hand closes around Kurt's erection.

"Don't stop talking," he says, threateningly, and Kurt's cock jumps at that.

"Right there, use your hand, yes Blaine," Kurt babbles. "I want you so bad, wanna fuck your fist _please_!"

Blaine is tightening his fist now, as he looms over him, and Kurt can't reach out to touch himself, or touch Blaine, and its wonderful because he's given it over to _Blaine_.

"Yes, Blaine, don't stop," Kurt moans. "I need… I need _you_."

His eyes are rolling back, and he has nothing else intelligible to say - just whimpers and moans that are going right to Blaine's cock.

Blaine is rubbing him quick and rough, and Kurt's balls draw up tight as he shoots his load all over his chest, Blaine still gripping him hard, squeezing, milking every last drop.

Kurt pants as the last spasms pass, leaving him completely drained.

"Very good, Kurt," Blaine says, pleased. " _Very_ hot. I made you come, didn't I? _Say it_."

Kurt squeezes his eyes shut, trying to wake himself up from this daze. His voice is a whisper.

"You… made me c-come."

"Yes I did," Blaine whispers. "And I'm going to do it again." He leans over Kurt, and licks at his chest, cleaning it of his come. Kurt just watches, powerless to move, and Blaine lowers Kurt's shaking legs straight back down to the bed.

Once he's cleaned up every last drop of Kurt's come - "Delicious," Blaine purrs - he slips his mouth over the head of Kurt's cock.

" _Ohhhh_ ," Kurt whines.

He's just come, and it _hurts,_ he's so oversensitive. But Blaine wants to do this - and when he looks up at Kurt, his eyes are so soulful, and Kurt can't deny him anything.

Tears slowly leak out of Kurt's eyes, and he's panting, trying to breathe deep instead of crying out in pain.

That's when Blaine reaches to rub his nipples. They can't help but harden, and then Blaine is rising up, the soft cock falling from his lips, and he grabs the back of Kurt's neck and pulls him into a harsh kiss.

Kurt is helpless to resist anything. He can hear the wet sounds their mouths are making, their tongues clashing and dancing, desire powering up within Kurt so rapidly it takes his breath away.

Blaine's mouth leaves Kurt's lips, traveling down his neck, across his chest - and it closes over one nipple while his fingers work another.

"Unh," Kurt mewls. "So good, Blaine - _ahhh!"_

He stares down at what Blaine has just attached to his nipple - a small metal clamp. It pinches _hard_ , and his body focuses on the fresh source of pain - until he cries again as the second one comes down.

"Blaine! Oh, oh!" Kurt's eyes are wide, his body bucking, but he hasn't told him to stop. Blaine flicks the nipple clamps, one at a time, and Kurt's whole _body_ tightens as pleasure and pain jolt all the way down to his cock, which is rock hard _again._

"Agggh," Kurt's eyes roll back as Blaine sucks him into his amazing mouth. His body aches with need, every nerve ending electrified with desire. Kurt can't _not_ look at Blaine's hot, naked body crouched before him.

Blaine's eyes are closed in bliss, and he… Fuck, he is deep throating Kurt's cock, sucking him hard, and its the hottest thing Kurt has _ever_ seen.

Then Blaine's lips slip off of him.

"No, please," Kurt begs. "Suck me."

"No," Blaine grins. "I have something better for you."

Two fingers are at Kurt's hole, and they press in unforgivingly. Kurt cries - it hurts, although they're lubed, but he takes them without complaint.

Its too soon before a third is being pushed in, but Kurt just moans stutteringly and stares as Blaine rubs lube all over his cock.

Blaine fumbles with something else in the blankets, and when Kurt sees what it is, his heart sinks - he just wants to come - but then Blaine is slipping it over himself, securing the ring at the base of his cock.

Kurt _stares_. Blaine smirks at him.

"Take me," Blaine says, and he pushes in. "Kurt," he sighs, achingly aroused, surrounded by _hot tight fuck Kurt._

Kurt's mouth opens silently. It _burns_ but he's so _filled_ and he can't _think_ all he knows is Blaine Blaine _Blaine_ -

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieks as he settles completely inside of him, the cock ring pressing at Kurt's entrance. "Oh _fuck!"_

"I'm going to fuck you so good," Blaine hisses, as he slowly pulls out again.

"Yeah," Kurt whimpers.

Blaine just watches as he shoves himself into Kurt again, faster this time.

Kurt's head falls back weakly as Blaine begins to fuck him. His body is taut, but somehow he's relaxing against the ties on his wrists. He feels weightless - without restraint or responsibility. All he has to do is lie here and take everything Blaine wants to give him.

"What do you need?" Blaine pants above him, as he pulls out and slams in again. "Tell me. Tell me everything."

"You," Kurt moans raggedly. "In me. Just like that - but _harder_. Please, oh please, fuck me deeper, I need it, _Blaine_!"

Each of Blaine's thrusts moves him across the bed just a little. Kurt can't stop himself from moving, just feels it happening, knows Blaine can do anything he likes.

"Don't stop. Fuck. Me. Yes, so _hard_." Kurt whimpers wildly. "Yes, yes, take me, give it to me, _uhh."_

"Kurt," Blaine moans, and he's _never_ fucked him this hard, this rough, the friction is pulling him towards the hottest orgasm of his life, and Kurt is just so… "So tight, damnit, so _perfect. How are you so perfect?_ I love you, I need you, say you're mine."

"Yours," Kurt promises. " _Blaine please fuck me_!"

Blaine's breath hitches, and he pulls Kurt's legs up and hooks them over his shoulders, leaning further in, and Kurt shrieks as Blaine hits him at the perfect angle.

"Yes! Blaine, _oh oh ohhh_!" Kurt's breathing changes from shallow gasps to starved gulps as Blaine's strokes change, deepening, lengthening.

"So good," Blaine speaks aloud. "Kurt, you're so fucking _hot_."

He grabs the nipple clamps and yanks them off - Kurt _screams_ as sensation curls over him, and Blaine slams in again, once, twice, and Kurt comes, shrieking his pleasure as he shakes and shakes around Blaine, his eyes blown and come all over himself.

Kurt is so _pliant_ , laying there so open and relaxed, and Blaine groans as he works his hips in circles for a few minutes, letting Kurt ride out each sensation to the fullest.

"I can do this for hours," Blaine whispers. He wants to come - but he wants _this_ more... Seeing Kurt like this, _all his_ , and just taking him for as long as he likes, until Kurt is so worn out, so well fucked, that he can't walk properly for _days_.

Kurt mewls helplessly, and looks into Blaine's eyes as his lover begins to fuck him again, long and steady, still pressing against his prostate on every stroke.

Kurt is shaking again, heat pooling in his belly, and _how_ is Blaine able to _do_ this to him?

The sound of skin slapping on skin is just obscene, but Kurt loves it. Blaine begins to multi-task - bending forward to rain kisses on Kurt's neck and shoulders, scraping his teeth against sensitive skin. Blaine's fingers stroke along his body, pinching his nipples, caressing his hip bones, and squeezing the head of Kurt's cock, rubbing the precome all over...

Kurt had thought that his second orgasm, with Blaine inside him, was the best thing he'd ever felt. But this is even better. He's been pushed _past_ his point of resistance, past his usual capacity for pleasure. He is in free fall, completely supported by infinite trust in his lover who held him willing prisoner. He's never felt so light, so completely liberated.

Kurt is whimpering now as Blaine begins to jerk him off, slow and _hard..._ Kurt's body is about to _boil_ from sensation.

When he comes, Blaine's name is on his lips and wonder is in his eyes.

Blaine shudders and enjoys the clasp of Kurt's tightening muscles around his cock. He slows his thrusts as Kurt comes down, and slowly slides out with a sigh of regret.

He releases Kurt's legs, and licks his lips as he crawls over him, straddling his chest.

"Open your mouth," Blaine says raggedly.

Kurt is barely able to keep his eyes open - Blaine fucked every last bit of energy out of him. But he sees the feverish look in Blaine's eyes, and obediently opens his mouth.

Blaine groans as he pushes inside of Kurt's hot, wet, mouth.

"So good," Blaine whispers. "Relax and let me…"

He cradles Kurt's head in his hands, and begins to thrust. Kurt's lips are stretched around him, wet and red, and his eyes are so _bright_ , so _willing_.

Blaine curses as he pulls out and yanks off the cock ring. He throws it over his shoulder (they'll probably find it in the fish tank next week), and shoves himself back into Kurt's mouth.

Nothing's stopping him from coming now, and Blaine's so close…

Blaine loses it, fucking Kurt's mouth, his fingers twining in that soft hair.

"Kurt, s'good, fuck, _yes_ Kurt, hot, mine, fuck, always, Kurt, mine, oh, oh, _ohhh_ ," Blaine babbles, even as Kurt struggles to relax his throat. Blaine is fucking him _deep_ \- and Kurt _likes_ it, likes taking him all the way in, making his Blaine sound like this, reach this point…

" _Mine,_ " Blaine roars, and begins to come, still pounding into that wet hole, filling it, marking it, making Kurt know he is _Blaine's_. Kurt struggles to swallow without choking - luckily he doesn't need to worry, Blaine's cock reaches so deep that his come slides down Kurt's throat without much effort.

When Blaine is fully spent, he stays there for a minute, enjoying how raw his cock feels when it rubbed against Kurt's tongue like that.

He pulls out eventually, and looks down at his angel. If he hadn't just had the most amazing orgasm of his life, just looking at Kurt would have gotten him hard again.

Kurt looks so sinful with Blaine's come on his stretched lips, his eyes shining with unshed tears and those gorgeously flushed cheeks.

"Beautiful," Blaine murmurs, and sinks down beside Kurt, untying his wrists hastily, then pulling him into his arms.

Kurt sighs happily, and Blaine kisses him deeply.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Blaine confesses, and Kurt purrs happily as he kisses Blaine.

"I never thought I could be so happy until I met you," Kurt responds. Blaine nuzzles his neck, truly content for the first time in years.

Kurt is _his_. Blaine will make sure Kurt is his forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

_Friday_.

Miss Holiday was really too much, Rachel thought. She _had_ to do something. So she grabbed a mask (she couldn't afford to get sick, especially not this close to Sectionals!), and drove over to Mr. Shuester's house.

Rachel knocked about five times, but there was no response.

"I know you're here, Mr. Shue!" She yelled. "Your car is in the driveway."

There was no response, and Rachel tried the door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked, and it creaked open.

"Hello?" Rachel called again, and stepped inside. "Mr. Shue?"

She closed the door behind her, and glanced around. He's probably upstairs, Rachel thought, and headed into the living room, going for the stairs.

Then she saw her. Laying there on the ground, looking so broken…

Rachel froze for a second before running over.

"Oh God," Rachel gasped, and brushed the hair off of Terri's face. Her eyes were half-lidded, her mouth slightly open - and her neck was bent strangely.

Rachel threw herself backwards with a cry of horror.

She shuddered, and closed her eyes for a minute - until she was able to get up the energy to take out her cell phone.

Rachel numbly pressed three buttons and held the phone to her ear.

"What is your emergency?"

Rachel tried to speak.

"Sir? Ma'am? Do you have an emergency?"

Rachel swallowed hard, shook her head, and drew up her courage.

"I'm at 437 Elm Lane. I came to check on my teacher - he's sick with the flu - and I found his ex-wife, Terri Shuester, dead in the living room. She's… Her neck is broken."

"Miss, we'll be sending someone over immediately. I recommend you leave the house _immediately_ , until we know how Mrs. Shuester died."

Rachel looked up the stairs. She could faintly hear some music. The faint tune made Rachel's brain itch - like she should know what it was, but couldn't quite tell...

"But he's sick - what if something happened to him?" Rachel thought aloud. "He could be dying."

"Miss!" The man on the phone said strongly. "Leave the premises immediately. Police and a medical team are on the way."

Rachel pressed end, and stood slowly. She stepped over the body, and walked up the stairs, following the music.

It was coming from a room… Rachel went to it, and walked inside.

Somehow her eyes were drawn to the screen first. It was the DVD menu for Singing in the Rain. The title track was playing continuously…

It seemed like she saw him in slow motion - her eyes drew over slowly, and blinked, as her mind processed the image.

His eyes were open and unblinking.

Rachel stared at him for what felt like hours.

Then she took out her phone and called her dad Gary. When he didn't pick up, she tried calling her daddy Carl.

 _Why aren't the police here yet_? Rachel thought frantically. Without her parents, who did she have to call?

Her chest was thumping painfully.

Did she have a real friend to call? Or was she truly friendless?

 

"Oh _fuck_ ," Kurt moaned, staring down at Blaine in disbelief. "How can you - Blaine, _uhhhhh_."

Blaine just slurped down his cock, moaning around it.

"So _hot_ you have no idea," Kurt babbled, clutching at the sofa cushions. "Blaine, so sexy, need more, don't stop, oh your _tongue_ its so good, how Blaine? So gorgeous, so slutty on your _knees_ , fucking suck me. Yeah, like _that_ , ahh," Kurt whimpered.

_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter!_

"Shit," Kurt gasped, grabbing for the offending phone, intent on turning it off.

Blaine pulled back, releasing Kurt.

"Go ahead and get it, I can wait."

"I don't know if _I_ can," Kurt groaned, but answered the phone anyways. "Hey Rachel. What's up?"

"Kurt, I need you," Rachel whispered.

"Something wrong?" Kurt asked, blinking, trying not to look down at Blaine, who was just sitting there, licking his lips.

"Yes, I'm - waiting for the police."

"Why?" Kurt wondered.

"It's… I… Mr. Shue is _dead_ , Kurt."

Blaine lunged forward as Rachel finished the sentence, taking Kurt right down his throat.

Kurt gulped loudly.

Blaine deep throated him with ease.

 _Mr. Shue was dead_.

Blaine sucked down _hard_ and hummed, his mouth _vibrating_ around Kurt.

Kurt whined, fumbled for the end call button, and screamed as he came down Blaine's throat.

Blaine just continued to suck him, drinking him down.

"Mr. Shue's dead," Kurt said dazedly.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and slowly released Kurt from his oh-so-talented mouth.

"Is that a joke?"

"That's what Rachel just said," Kurt blinked, wondering if the fact hadn't hit him yet. After all, he wasn't really feeling anything.

"Call her back, make sure she's not confused," Blaine said, as he tucked Kurt back into his pants and zipped them up.

Kurt did so.

"Rachel?"

"Kurt?" Rachel sobbed.

"Sorry, I had to - process." If by process he meant come spectacularly down his boyfriend's willing throat right after hearing his teacher was dead.

"Okay. Can you - please - my dads won't pick up, and the police aren't here yet - "

"What do you need?" Kurt asked gently.

"Please… I'm at Mr. Shue's house. I need someone, please," Rachel sobbed.

Kurt's expression softened.

"We're coming."

 

When Kurt arrived, the police were already there. He burst in, pushing past an officer who tried to stop him. Rachel was sitting on a couch, sobbing. Kurt went straight to her side and fell onto the couch at her side, easily wrapping his arms around the crying girl.

"We're here," he said softly. Blaine squeezed in on Rachel's other side and began comforting the brunette as well.

"It's just - awful." Rachel sobbed.

Kurt glanced over at the body by the stairs, then at the officer who was in the middle of questioning Rachel.

"You couldn't let a traumatized teenage girl _leave_ the room with the dead body?" Blaine demanded. He helped Kurt get Rachel into the dining room, where she wouldn't see the body every time she looked up.

"Who is that?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine shrugged unsurely.

"Terri Shuester," Rachel whispered, shivering. Kurt pulled her in closer. "She's dead. Mr. Shue is… upstairs."

"They're both dead?" Kurt whispered to the officer.

"Mrs. Shuester has a broken neck," the officer informed them. "Will Shuester's cause of death is yet to be determined - toxicology's not back yet, but the preliminary suggests its poison."

"What does that mean?" Kurt frowned.

"You're not saying…" Blaine trailed off.

"It looks like it, yes." The officer said.

Kurt looked at Blaine, who looked uncomfortable.

"What?" Kurt demanded.

"It seems to be a murder and suicide," the officer said.

Rachel sobbed harder into Kurt's shirt.

"Mr. Shue… He's not a murderer," Kurt said, astonished. "He can't be. No, we knew him for so long - there's no way…"

Blaine watched his boyfriend, and turned to the officer.

"Mrs. Shuester was lying at the base of the stairs, correct?"

"Yes," the officer said slowly.

"Mr. Shuester was our teacher," Blaine said firmly. "He was infected with the flu a couple days ago. He was hallucinating in class and had to go home. He was very sick, and _seeing_ things. If he was responsible for Mrs. Shuester's death, then consider how likely it could be accidental manslaughter."

"We will take that into consideration," the officer replied. "You're free to go for now, Miss Berry. Expect a call from us tomorrow."

"Thank you, officer," Kurt said flatly, and he helped Rachel up.

Blaine started up the car while Kurt snuggled up with Rachel in the backseat.

"Shh, do you want to go home?" Kurt offered.

"My dads are out of town, and I don't want to be alone," Rachel whispered.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, pleadingly.

"You're welcome to come with us," Blaine said smoothly.

"We'll take care of you," Kurt promised.

Rachel buried her face in Kurt's shirt, unable to stop the tears, and wondered what she had done to get so lucky to have Kurt as her friend.

 

The three of them were curled up on Blaine's couch, drinking hot chocolate and watching Disney movies. They had started with Pocahontas, Rachel's favorite, then moved on to Beauty and the Beast, which was Blaine's favorite.

They watched in silence for a while, until suddenly, Blaine began to sing along with the movie.

"Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test - Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie - and we'll provide the rest! Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres, why we only live to serve! Try the grey stuff - "

"It's delicious!" Kurt squeaked along with the little teacup.

"Don't believe me - ask the dishes!" Blaine sang loudly.

Rachel couldn't help but giggle.

And just like that, the mood was turned around. Rachel was feeling less traumatized, and Kurt couldn't stop smiling at Blaine.

Though it felt rather strange, Blaine allowed Rachel to sleep in his bed. Once she had fallen asleep, Kurt carefully unwrapped his arms from around her and snuggled up to Blaine.

"You know, when I was depressed at the beginning of the semester, and sure I would never meet anyone willing to… well, just to walk down the halls with me," Kurt said slowly. "Rachel was the only one who actually helped me. She can be awful in club, but its really because she's insecure - and thinks that giving up the lead means giving up her path out of this town."

"What did she do to help you?" Blaine wondered.

"It… It was a duets competition. I asked Sam to be my partner, and he said yes - but then Finn… well, he convinced me to drop Sam as a partner."

Blaine frowned, but let Kurt go on.

"I did a number on my own - "

"What song?"

"Le Jazz Hot," Kurt said proudly. "It was _fabulous_. But later, after the competition, Rachel knew how lonely I'd been - and she wanted to sing a duet with me. Just for fun. We sang Get Happy - Happy Days are Here Again… It was _lovely_. She… she held my hand the whole time. Rachel is the only person - well, before you - who understood what I'm going through, and what I dream about. She could be my best friend… but she forgets it half of the time. I don't, though."

Blaine looked at Rachel and pondered her personality. He had misjudged her, apparently. Rachel would be important to keep around - as long as they could work on toning down her diva qualities. Blaine admitted that she had a lovely voice - perhaps she could share some duets with Kurt. They would sound amazing together, Blaine reckoned.

"I'm glad she was there for you. It's only right we're here for her now."

"She was torn up about it. Some people can't handle dead bodies…" Kurt glanced over at Blaine. "Like we can."

Blaine nodded slightly. Then suddenly, Kurt was flying out of bed, and running out of the room - outside, before stumbling on the grass and collapsing on his knees.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine was terrified as he threw himself down beside him.

"I have no right to compare our reactions," Kurt said, shaking his head violently. "You're calm, and sensible in every situation, but I'm… God, Blaine! I'm _sick_."

Blaine paused, unsure of what exactly his boyfriend was referring to.

"You're not sick, Kurt - "

"Yes I am, you don't _know_ ," Kurt insisted.

"Kurt!" Blaine said authoritatively, grabbing Kurt's shoulders. "I love you. Nothing you ever do would stop me from loving you. Nothing you do will disgust me."

"But I'm - I'm a freak!" Kurt cried. "When Rachel told me over the phone that Mr. Shue was dead… I was _picturing_ it - and that's what made me… _come_ ," he whispered the last word shamefully.

Blaine's heart was pounding. Kurt was simply too amazing to be _true._

"You're not a freak," he swore, taking Kurt's shoulders in his hands. "Everyone has a kink of some kind. It's okay to have a fascination with necrophilia."

Kurt whimpered.

"Stop it," Blaine ordered him. "Death _is_ fascinating. It's mysterious. It's beautiful, even. It's natural to be interested in it."

"Maybe, but not turned on by it," Kurt hissed.

"Listen to me!" Blaine snapped. "Will Shuester held you back for more than a year. He _never_ gave you solos, you've told me this. He wronged you - and you took some pleasure in him being gone. I _understand_. When my dad died, I was _glad_. When Karofsky died, I was _glad_."

Kurt's mind was whirling.

"You - you too?" He almost couldn’t believe it.

"Yes, Kurt," Blaine said fervently. "We're so similar, don't you see?"

He seized Kurt's face and yanked him into a hard kiss, desperate to show him.

 _This is meant to be_ , Blaine thought amazedly.

 _"Yes,"_ Kurt whispered between kisses.

"I was made for you, and you were made for me," Blaine said, staring into Kurt's eyes.

"Yes," Kurt agreed, feeling light headed and slightly confused, but Blaine was here and he _loved_ him and Blaine was so right, always. "Yours," Kurt offered, trying to find some familiar ground.

"Forever," Blaine growled, and pushed Kurt down onto the grass, plastering himself on top of him, and taking what was his.

He couldn't hurt his angel, as much as he wanted to possess him by _taking_ him roughly right now.

"Suck your fingers," Blaine ordered Kurt, and the boy obeyed. It was distracting watching Kurt, but Blaine kept himself busy by throwing off their clothes.

He couldn't take Kurt's sucking for long - so Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and forced it behind him.

"Oh _Blaine_ ," Kurt gasped, staring at his own hand as Blaine guided his fingers inside of him. "Don't we - _god you're so tight_ \- need lube?"

"It's good," Blaine gulped. "Need to show you. Need to feel it."

"Feel what?"

"This is _real_ ," Blaine moaned in response, rolling his hips to get Kurt further inside of him. He sucked his own fingers and slowly pushed in two of his own next to Kurt's two.

" _Uhhh_ ," Blaine shuddered. It was rough, and raw, and good - but Kurt's cock in him was going to be better. When he pushed away Kurt's hand and moved to impale himself on Kurt in one steady move - screaming quite loudly as he did so - he knew it was already better.

"Fuck - Blaine," Kurt choked, grabbing at Blaine's legs. "You - _shit_ \- okay?"

Blaine just shivered, nodding slowly.

Oh sure, he'd fucked himself before, with toys, and had a few boyfriends who liked to top in the past, but _this_ … This was just right…  Just the right amount of fullness…

"You fit just right." Blaine said gutturally.

"Yeah?" Kurt gasped. His hips twitched. "Sorry!"

"No, do it again," Blaine ordered.

Whining, Kurt did so, rolling up to rock deeply into Blaine's body. Blaine felt like a furnace around him, and Kurt realized that this was his new favorite thing to do.

"I love you, I love you," Kurt chanted.

"And you Kurt, mine," Blaine swore.

Kurt came first, yelling his pleasure as he filled Blaine with his come.

"Oh," Blaine groaned, shivering over him, enjoying the way Kurt's seed was filling him. "So hot, Kurt."

Still panting, Kurt reached up to grab Blaine's cock. He fisted it roughly as Blaine rocked on Kurt's slowly softening cock, all culminating to bring Blaine to a shuddering, keening climax.

 

Rachel watched through the window, astounded and quite aroused. As they finished, and began to kiss slowly, Rachel backed away and ran back to the bed.

She half wished she had somebody to have sex with right now. It might make her feel better after what she had seen today… But Rachel couldn't imagine going to Finn and asking him for sex.

He was cute after all, and kissing him was certainly pleasant - but it didn't turn her on like just _watching_ Kurt and Blaine did for her. Or like watching Santana and Brittany make out in the locker rooms…

Rachel buried herself under the covers and wished, not for the first time, that she had the courage that Kurt and Blaine had. They had the courage to be themselves at school - they didn't limit themselves, as Rachel did to herself every day.

But they were doing so well, Rachel thought wistfully. She hadn't seen anyone truly bother Kurt and Blaine in the last week… Azimio and Karofsky were both gone now, and even the slushies aimed at her had died down.

Maybe she didn't need to date the quarterback to secure her image as a straight diva.

Maybe Rachel could even openly date a girl.

And maybe, just maybe, she could still be safe.

 

_Monday._

Glee club was quiet. Kurt had called everyone over the weekend and given them the news about Mr. Shue, but it was still too soon. They were so used to Will being there - and now he wasn't.

Tina was the only one crying, curled up in Mike’s lap, but everyone else looked rather pale.

Kurt sat between Blaine and Rachel, holding hands with both of them. Finn was torn between angsting about Mr. Shue and wondering why Rachel wasn't holding _his_ hand.

Holly Holiday twisted her hair nervously. Principal Sylvester had told her the news about Will's death just that morning, and offered her the job of choir director. It would mean advising and coordinating the Glee Club every day during 8th hour, in addition to running two study halls during the day.

"This isn't how I wanted to become your teacher," Holly said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

"Nobody blames you, Holly," Blaine said kindly. "But I think we all just want to cut club today. Kurt, Rachel, you want to go home with me? We can watch sad movies and cry our hearts out."

"That sounds great," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine glanced around - and saw Mercedes looking at them, quite lost.

"Everyone's welcome to come," Blaine said quietly. "Come on, Mercedes."

 

Twenty minutes later, all thirteen members of McKinley's Glee club were sprawled across Blaine's living room.

"I really didn't know Mr. Shue for that long," Blaine said quietly. "But he seemed like a good guy." _In some ways, perhaps_ , Blaine thought to himself. _But not where it mattered - when it came to Kurt._

"I'm going to make hot chocolate. Maybe you guys can share your favorite memories of him," Blaine suggested kindly.

When he came back, Mercedes was talking about the time Mr. Shue had bought her tater tots when she'd forgotten her wallet at home.

"We sat in his office and talked about The Mysterious Case of Benjamin Button," Mercedes said, wiping away a tear. "Mr. Shue annoyed me sometimes… But it was little times like then that made up for it."

Blaine served up hot chocolate to everyone, before snuggling in between Kurt and Tina on the central couch.

Once the sharing of stories had wound down, and everyone was drinking their chocolate in silence, Rachel spoke up.

"Mr. Shue - " Rachel's voice was soft. "Would want us to sing about our grief."

So Mercedes began singing _Swing Low, Sweet Chariot_ \- which while terribly cliched, had the rest of the club singing and bawling along in no time.

As Blaine sang with them, he smirked in his mind - how ironic that they were all here, sharing their grief and bonding with their teacher's killer.

 

When the club (except Kurt) left that night, they all thanked Blaine. He just nodded, said it was nothing, and he'll see them tomorrow, and above all - to have _courage._

Blaine walked back inside and curled up with Kurt.

They looked at each other for a minute - and then Kurt giggled.

"You know what? I bet Miss Holiday will actually let me have solos," Kurt grinned.

Blaine laughed deeply.

"Definitely. She's fun, but quite flaky… I get the feeling we'll get to make the actual decisions."

Kurt shifted a little, and kissed Blaine's knuckles.

"He never really gave me a chance to… do anything, really."

"He was an idiot."

Kurt smiled contentedly, and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

 

 _Tuesday_.

"I'm going to be honest with you," Burt stared at Blaine. "You monopolize my son's time, and it makes me uncomfortable. I've barely seen him since you two started dating."

"I'm sorry for that, sir," Blaine said quietly. "But I'll be honest too. I'm never happier than when I'm with Kurt. I… Well, I love him."

Burt started slightly, and stared at Blaine. The boy certainly seemed sincere. And he made Kurt happy. Blaine was pretty freaking charming, and Burt knew it. But there was something about him that just made him nervous. Still - he had to respect what Kurt wanted.

"Good," Burt said sternly. "Now here's the deal. I want him for family dinners on Friday evenings. The rest is up to Kurt to decide, but I want your promise that you’ll get to bed by midnight on school nights. I'm telling Kurt I expect him to call me every night he doesn't come home. And if you hurt him…"

"Burt," Blaine said seriously. "If I ever hurt him - I would be the _first_ to punish myself."

Burt nodded.

"Good.  Now, let's watch the damn match."

Blaine grinned in relief. Football was something he could talk about with Burt without worrying about getting on the man's bad side.

 

 _Wednesday_.

"Guys, we can't put off club forever," Kurt announced. "Sectionals are in ten days, and we need to _bring_ it. Mr. Shue would have wanted us to go on - and win for him. Holly and I have been talking, and we think that everyone should pick a partner or two, and create a number to audition with. We'll have performances on Monday, and we'll all vote on our first, second, and third choices. The top three performances will be our numbers for Sectionals," Kurt finished.

"That sounds good," Mercedes nodded.

"Yeah, actually fair," Artie agreed.

"Let's do it," Rachel said boldly. "Santana, will you be my partner? I have several ideas, and I think our voices would work splendidly together…"

Santana looked quite surprised, but nodded.

Kurt hurried over to Brittany, even as he motioned to Mike to join them as well.

Blaine reached over and gently touched Mercedes' arm.

"Mercedes, be mine?" He fluttered his eyelashes.

"For singing only," Mercedes said with an eye roll. "I'm not gonna be the other woman. Oh hell, I'd just be _the_ woman."

"I thought Kurt had that covered," Puck laughed.

Blaine turned to glare at Puck.

"I thought you knew to keep your mouth shut, Puckerman."

"Not as good at keeping it open as your _girl_ is at keeping hers open," Puck sneered.

Kurt flushed an angry red.

Blaine stood suddenly, and before anyone knew it, Puck was pinned to the floor, his arms twisted behind his back.

"Don't speak to my boyfriend like that," Blaine hissed at Puck. "You're walking a fine line, Puckerman. I won't put up with your bullshit."

Blaine got up and strode out the door.

"Jesus," Puck wheezed. "Overreaction much?"

But nobody seemed to agree with him.

Kurt ran out after Blaine. He caught up with his boyfriend right outside the building.

"Blaine," he panted.

His boyfriend turned reluctantly.

"Sorry you had to see me like - "

Kurt pulled him into a searing kiss.

"That was so fucking hot," Kurt moaned, once they had surfaced for air.

"Yeah?" Blaine growled. He pinned Kurt to the wall, felt his rock hard erection and knew he couldn't wait another second to get his hands on it. Blaine made easy work of Kurt's belt and zipper before plunging his hand into his pants.

"Ohhh," Kurt whined.

"What was so hot about it?" Blaine urged him.

"You - over him. Strong - in control - you could've _hurt_ him," Kurt whined. "Oh, Blaine, could've made him bruise, made him bleed."

"Yeah, I'd make him bleed for you," Blaine purred, stroking Kurt hard and fast. "Anything for you."

"Oh fuck," Kurt gasped. His mind was going crazy places that it had never gone before.

He swallowed, and whispered, barely loud enough for Blaine to hear.

"Kill him for me?"

"Yes," Blaine said huskily, and maybe it was that word, or the way Blaine twisted his hand _just so_ \- either way, Kurt exploded, still in his pants, all over Blaine's _amazing_ hand.

As Kurt breathed hard and tried to recover - he didn't think he'd ever come that quickly before - and could only think of one thing.

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes." Blaine's voice has never sounded more beautiful.

Kurt shivered in excitement.

"So did I."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

_Wednesday, continued._

"Ladies, what have I told you about the football team?"

Santana and Brittany looked at each other in confusion, then shrugged at the same time.

"We need one to _exist_ in order for the Cheerios to _perform_ on a regular basis."

"We know that, Coach," Santana said cautiously.

"And yet, two football players are dead, and five others missing… I presume them dead. Tell me, Brittany, how did Roger Grant die?"

"We hung him up in his bedroom just like you told us to, Coach," Brittany said chirpily, happy to know the answer to the question.

"And how did Albert Henrikson die?" 

"We gave him too much fun stuff."

"Now hold on," Santana said quickly. "Just because Karofsky and Azimio died in similar ways doesn't mean we had anything to do with it."

"You're saying you didn't?"

"Grant raped a Cheerio, Henrikson _tried_ to do the same to Brittany. They deserved to die." Santana's eyes flashed as she continued. "Karofsky and Azimio were never as bad. Sure, they were bullies, but we learned to draw the line, just like you taught us, Coach. We know we need a football team."

Sue sat back slowly, her mind spinning.

"Thank you, ladies. It looks like we've got another killer in this school. We need to find them and get them under control. I want you two to _find_ whoever did this. And when you do… You know what to do."

"Yes, coach," Brittany and Santana nodded together. "We'll get right on it," Santana added.

 

"So we're getting married!" Carol finished, squeezing Burt's hand and looking at the boys for confirmation.

Kurt stared for a moment before squealing and jumping up and down, clapping his hands.

"You know I'm planning it, right?"

"That's just what we were hoping," Burt reached out and squeezed Kurt's schedule. "Thank you, son."

"That's great, mom," Finn finally spoke, smiling. "Now we really are going to be one big family."

Blaine watched through the door as Kurt led the others into a group hug. Kurt really did look happy… Until Burt said…

"So how about this weekend?"

"For the wedding? What!" Kurt shrieked. "Sunday would be four days away."

"Well, we were thinking the next weekend, but we remembered Sectionals is then."

Kurt put his head in his hands.

Blaine knocked on the door, and they looked up. Burt saw him through the glass, and beckoned him in.

"I couldn't help but hear," Blaine grinned. "Congratulations, Burt, Carol. Have you thought about having it the weekend after Sectionals? That will give Kurt plenty of time to plan it and have everyone participate without anything else on their minds."

Carol and Burt looked at each, silently communicating, and after a moment - turned back to the teenagers smiling.

"Of course. The eighteenth it is. So… any thoughts on the flower arrangements?"

"I have three different ideas, but I can have at least ten drawn out by the weekend," Kurt said excitedly.

Blaine just watched him, smiling, marveling at Kurt's enthusiasm. He just glowed when he was excited about something.

He had never seen anyone as beautiful. He couldn't help but imagine just how much Kurt was going to glow on _their_ wedding day.

 

"Rachel, I've got some big news." Finn looked so excited, but Rachel had told herself a hundred times that today was the day.

"I've got big news too," She said decidedly.

"Oh, okay, you first," Finn deferred.

"Finn, I'm not… I'm not happy," Rachel said determinedly. "It isn't you, it’s just… I need something different."

"What do you mean?" He could only stare at her, feeling like his mouth was filled with chalk. This couldn't be happening…

"I'm breaking up with you," Rachel clarified quietly. "I hope you'll want to be friends within time. I certainly do."

She turned and walked away.

Finn numbly watched her go. He had never imagined it happening like this.

He didn't even know what he'd done wrong this time.

 

_Thursday._

"Come on, I won't tell anyone," Kurt nuzzled closer to his boyfriend on their bed.

"Our song is going to be a surprise," Blaine chided, even as he wrapped himself more securely around Kurt.

"Fine then, I won't tell you what we're doing either," Kurt said snippily.

Blaine growled and pinched a sensitive nipple harshly.

"Ahh!" Kurt cried, trembling, and when Blaine wouldn't stop rolling it - "I'll tell you if you ask." 

"I don't mind not knowing this time… But if I ask you something, I expect an answer." Blaine turned him so they were facing each other, and took Kurt's mouth for a deep kiss.

"Okay," Kurt gasped. "As you wish."

Blaine groaned happily and kissed him again.

 

"Who would want all those football players dead?" Santana mused, twirling a pen in her hands.

Brittany looked up from where she was lying across Santana's bed.

"Maybe someone who gets slushied. Or Mr. Rogers."

That earned her a look of incredulity.

"I don't think anyone in club has it in them," Santana mused. "Maybe one of the audio visual nerds. They're just too quiet, it’s creepy." She stopped twirling her pen for a moment. "But we don't know much about Sam or Blaine yet."

"Blaine's a beautiful dolphin," Brittany said happily, absentmindedly scratching at her upper thigh. Her skirt had slid up, leaving her completely bare-legged, with just those panties blocking Santana from temptation. "San, when we find the killer, do we have to kill them?"

"We bring them in to Coach, and she gets to decide," Santana replied.

"Mmm," Brittany sighed, rolling onto her back and spreading her legs in that way that always made Santana's mouth water.

"Focus, Brit," Santana snapped. She _had_ to stop thinking like that. It was never going to happen. Brit was with Wheels now, and as much as it hurt - she seemed happy.

She told herself all she had to do was find some guy to fuck and forget about it. Because this time (unlike the last five times), it would actually get Brittany out of her system. Definitely. It would work.

 

_Monday._

Blaine gazed up at the empty stage as the lights were slowly dimmed. The rest of the club hushed and they all turned their attention to the first performance of the day.

Tina beamed down at them as the first notes began.

"Happiness hit her like a train on a track…"

Blaine listened carefully, enjoying the way Tina's voice flowed. She had the power to be truly lyrical, and a certain power to her tone when she wanted it. He wondered why she was singing alone, but goodness, that girl could knock a solo out of the park. Kurt squeezed his hand, and Blaine leaned over slightly to press a light kiss against Kurt's cheek.

"The dog days are over, the dog days are gone! Can you hear the horses cause here they come!"

Kurt and Blaine were the first on their feet, applauding enthusiastically.

"That was beautiful, Tina," Holly grinned at her student.

Everyone agreed, with various forms of high fives and fist bumps. Mike gave Tina a very passionate kiss, and Tina happily went to sit next to him for the next performance.

"That's us," Blaine told Kurt, and smiled before heading backstage with Mercedes. "You ready for this?"

"I was born ready for this, white boy," Mercedes batted her eyes at him. "Tell that band to hit it."

Blaine gestured to the band, and walked forward to claim the stage.

He quirked his head a little towards Kurt as he began to sing.

"I don't why I love her like I do… All the changes you put me through." He shook his head as he did some easy footwork, clasping his hands in front of him as if praying. "Take my money, my cigarettes! I haven't seen the worst of it yet. I wanna know that you'll tell me… I love to stay."

"Take me to the river," Mercedes joined him, and Blaine couldn't help but smile at the rich timbre of her voice. "Drop me in the water. Take me to the river, dip me in the water, washing me down - washing me down…"

He stepped back as Mercedes took the next part.

"I don't know why you treat me so bad, think of all the things we could have had…" Mercedes tossed her hair, looking pure diva, and as Kurt watched his friend, he swore she'd never looked so beautiful. "Love is an ocean that I can't forget. My sweet sixteen I would never regret. I wanna know that you'll tell me… I love to stay!"

They faced each other for the chorus, mirroring each other's dance movements.

"Take me to the river…"

Kurt smiled broadly, tempted to start clapping already. Blaine and Mercedes' voices complemented each other so perfectly.

It was a shame the next song brought down the mood of the whole club.

Finn took the stage, looking quite grim.

"Well no one told me about her… the way she lied! Well no one told me about her - how many people cried! But it's too late to say you're sorry, how would I know - why should I care?"

Kurt could feel Rachel tensing up beside him. It was quite obvious whom Finn was singing about…

"Please don't bother trying' to find her, she's not there! Well let me tell you 'bout the way she looked, the way she'd act and the color of her hair…"

Kurt reached out and squeezed Rachel's hand. He'd been treated to hearing from Finn and Rachel how the break up had gone. They hadn't said one word to each other since Rachel had ended things.

It was now clear to the entire club that Finn wasn't taking it well.

"So that's why he quit our duet," Tina whispered to Mike.

"Your solo was perfect," Mike whispered back, and Kurt could hear the soft sound of kissing behind him.

The awkwardness that Finn's (admittedly well-sung) song caused faded as soon as Puck and Artie took the stage.

"1, 2, 3, _Uhh_!" Artie hollered.

"My baby don't mess around - because she loves me so, and this I know for shoo…" Puck grinned out at the audience. "Uh, but does she really wanna - but can't stand to see me, walk out the door…"

"I like this song," Blaine whispered to Kurt.

As Puck and Artie finished the first _Heey Yaaa_ 's, Artie wheeled forward and took charge.

"Hey, alright now. Alright now fellas, YEAH! Now what's cooler than bein' cool?"

"ICE COLD!" Puck hollered.

"I can't hear ya' - I say what's cooler than bein' cool?"

"ICE COLD!"

"Whooo," Artie agreed, and the club was laughing and clapping already. "Alright, alright alright… Ok now LADIES!"

"Yeah!"

"And we gonna break this thing down in just a few seconds." Artie winked at his girlfriend, and Brittany just beamed up at him, clapping. "Now don't have me break this thang down for nothin'. Now I wanna see y'all on y'all baddest behavior. Lend me some sugar', I am your neighbor! _Ahh_ here we go!"

"Shake it, shake shake it, shake it ohh oh!" Puck was really dancing now, and despite the anger Kurt still held towards him, he had to admit that Puck was a good singer.

But it wasn't enough to stop what was going to happen to him tonight.

Just the thought of what they had planned sent a thrill through him. Kurt applauded heartily, and headed up for his performance.

"You guys set?"

"Totally," Brittany agreed, and Mike nodded in agreement. The music was ready, and his outfit was perfect, so Kurt stepped forward, smiled at Blaine, breathed in, and began.

"Tonight… I'm gonna have myself… a real good time… I feel ali-iiiive…" He let the words linger, drawing them out just as Freddie had done. "And the world…. I'll turn it inside out…yeah. I'm floating around in ecstasy…" He shivered slightly, his head tilting back. "So…

"Don't. stop. me. now. Don't. stop me…" The three performers sang together.

"'Cause I'm having a good time -" Kurt sang, in a pure tenor.

"Having a good time!" They chorused.

He couldn't see Brittany and Mike behind him for the first part, but at the next line they both leapt forward in a flip, and he could see them on either side of him.

"I'm a shooting star - leaping through the sky! Like a tiger, defying the laws of gravity! I'm a racing car passing by, like Lady Godiva… I'm gonna go, go, go there's no stopping me!" His voice soared, and he twirled once before Brittany and Mike seized him on either side and lifted him up to stand on their shoulders. Thankfully all the Cheerios practice last year had taught him how to balance properly.

"I'm burning through the sky, yea! Two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit." He remained balanced, lowering his hands to take Mike and Brittany's outstretched ones. Using their support, he flipped backwards, landing between them, and marching forwards as he continued to sing.

"I'm traveling at the speed of light… I wanna make a supersonic man out of you!" He pointed straight at his boyfriend, who grinned back at him.

"Don't. stop. me. now."

"I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball," Kurt sang. "Don't stop me now! If you wanna have a good time… Just give me a call." Winking at his giggling audience, Kurt continued the dance steps he had choreographed, with Brittany and Mike following along.

He got lost in the music for a moment, and when he next opened his eyes, he realized it was time for the next group move.

"I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars… On a collision course - I am a satellite. I'm out of control!" He slowly drew his arms together, then down to his hips. "I'm a sex machine ready to reload. Like an atom bomb about to _oh oh oh oh oh_ explode!"

Mike and Brittany threw themselves away from the 'explosion' with cartwheels, and Kurt stalked forward, singing his heart out.

"I'm burning through the sky, yeah. Two hundred degrees, that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit! I'm traveling at the speed of light - I wanna make a supersonic woman of you…"

Mercedes swooned as Kurt pointed right at her on that line. The trio continued to dance, through the guitar solo, then formed a triangle for the last chorus.

"Don't stop me now, yes I'm having a good time - I don't wanna stop at all…" Kurt closed his eyes and paused in place, tilting his head as he sang the last sounds sweetly. "Dah dah dah dah daaaaah da da da…. Hah da dah ha hah ha… Ha da da da dah…."

The music faded with Kurt's voice, and as the lights went out, Kurt was frozen looking up at the sky, one arm raised as if to catch a star. Brittany was frozen in a backward bend, one leg raised elegantly, and Mike knelt with his arms outspread, his head down.

The applause was incredible. Kurt was shocked for a moment, then he grinned. He hopped down and embraced Mercedes.

"That was beautiful," Mercedes said seriously.

"Freddie would be proud," Rachel added, wiping away a single tear.

"It was great - and your choreography, it's already perfect!" Holly laughed with delight.

"We're doing that for Sectionals," Blaine whispered as he took Kurt into his arms.

Sam and Quinn's duet reminded Kurt of their first duet of Lucky - sweet, soft and charming… But it didn't blow anyone away. Everyone applauded, even Rachel, who hissed something about them sticking with quiet songs, not epic love songs that needed more power. Kurt silently agreed with her. Quinn and Sam had very pretty voices, but they were meant for pop songs or ballads, not songs where their voices should be soaring.

Then Rachel and Santana swept onto the stage and blew their minds with an amazing duet of Valerie. Kurt was impressed not only by the emotion and power of their voices, but also by how Rachel actually took only half the solo lines. Fairly quickly, he knew that one of his three votes would be going to their performance.

With the final performance done, the club headed back to the choir room to cast their votes.

"Yours, mine, and Rachel's," Kurt whispered to Blaine, who nodded.

"Yours, mine, and Tina's," Blaine replied.

Each member wrote down their top three choices (not ranked, with no repetition) on a piece of paper, and Holly collected them. There was quite a nervous silence as Holly tallied up the votes.

"In first place, with fourteen votes…"

A collective gasp went around the room - that meant _everyone_ had voted for that one song…

"Kurt, Brittany, and Mike!"

Kurt felt almost faint. He was _finally_ getting a performance solo. He barely registered the congratulations, just looked dazedly over at his boyfriend, who was chuckling happily.

"In second place, with eight votes - Rachel and Santana!"

Rachel squealed and seized Santana in a tight hug. Santana laughed in surprise, and actually hugged her back.

"We were pretty bitching, Berry," Santana grinned, and fist-bumped Mike.

"And in third place, with five votes… We have a tie." Holly paused to build up anticipation. "Between Tina Cohen-Chang and Blaine and Mercedes."

"What do we do?" Sam was the first to ask.

"I have an idea," Blaine said after a moment. "How about we make Dog Days into a duet with Tina _and_ Mercedes?"

Tina thought for a moment, and nodded.

"That's seems halfway fair. But what about you, Blaine?"

"Hey, I'm new – why should I get a solo?" Blaine shrugged. "Mercedes and Tina have been here a year, and they're both fabulous. They deserve it."

Mercedes hugged her duet partner, and shook her head.

"Damn, Kurt, you got a good one."

"I sure did," Kurt murmured. He felt like he would never stop smiling.

 

Blaine held him back after club, taking several minutes to retie his shoelaces.

"Blaine, are you purposefully trying to slow us down?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes," Blaine replied, standing up and striding over to Kurt, putting one hand firmly, but not hurtfully, on Kurt's throat. "Take off your pants."

"What?" Kurt gasped. His eyes darted to the open door. "Here? Can't you wait - "

"I won't wait," Blaine tightened his grip slightly. "You were just too hot up there, darling. I need you _now_ , Kurt." His boyfriend whimpered, and cautiously lowered his hands to unbutton his pants.

"Good boy," Blaine whispered, and released Kurt, who fell slightly towards him. "Shoes, socks, shirt, pants _and_ boxers."

Kurt undressed slowly, nervous that at any second someone might come back to the room - or just walk by the open doorway. But the way Blaine was looking at him - he couldn't refuse him anything.

"Very good," Blaine moaned softly. Kurt stood in front of him, looking shy and beautiful and innocent even as he began to stiffen.

"Walk to the piano, beautiful."

Kurt obeyed, placing his arms carefully on it. Blaine stepped behind him, and Kurt closed his eyes, savoring the simple feeling of one hand caressing its way down his back.

Warm kisses on his neck made him shiver and sigh ever so slightly. Blaine reached around and palmed him - only once, making Kurt want more.

"I want you on your hands and knees, on the piano bench…"

Slowly, Kurt moved into the asked-for position. Just as he got his balance, Blaine nuzzled between Kurt's buttocks, and Kurt gasped, before moving one hand to muffle his small desperate sounds. Blaine's long fingers curled around his cock, and Kurt thrust into it, and back - right onto one slicked finger.

"Oh my god you brought lube," Kurt moaned wondrously - and ever-so relieved.

"You don't think I'd Brokeback it, did you?" Blaine asked with amusement, his finger moving ever so slowly. "I don't feel particularly like hurting you right now."

Kurt moved to take his finger further inside him, even as he let out a panting little breath.

"Please, oh please!"

Blaine grinned wickedly as he kissed Kurt's back and pressed a second finger into him, savoring the way Kurt felt, hot and tight and _his_.

"We're going to get caught…" Kurt moaned.

"Doesn't that excite you?" Blaine purred.

"Damn you," Kurt hiccuped. Of course it did - and Blaine knew it - just like he seemed to know every little thing that ever went through Kurt's mind. It was like he knew every dark fantasy Kurt had ever had, and was better than those imaginings every time.

Blaine wrapped one hand carefully around Kurt's neck, holding him still, and slowly pressed inside.

Kurt moaned between his teeth like an animal keening, arching back, offering himself, and Blaine just took it all, sliding in deep, until he was completely encased in this beautiful creature he had the amazing good fortune to possess.

"Yes, there," Kurt was starting to sob already. Blaine was so deep within him, his grip firm around his neck, and he just rocked a little bit into him and Kurt strained for more.

"Like that," Kurt bit his lip. "Please Blaine, please… _Ohhh_!"

Blaine pulled him back towards him, until Kurt's hands couldn't touch the bench, and the only things keeping him up were his knees (weak as they were) planted on the wobbly bench, and Blaine's hand around his neck.

He gasped and panted, and felt a rush building up inside him. Blaine squeezed, and he choked for a moment.

"No coming, you have to wait for my mouth," Blaine chided. "Otherwise the evidence is going to be all over the piano keys. And I know you don't want to upset Brad."

"Oh fuck!" Kurt cried out. He gritted his teeth and shivered in Blaine's grasp, trying his hardest not to come. The bench wobbled under every thrust as Kurt's body was rocked closer to the keys - any harder and he knew his dick was going to hit that G.

Blaine stopped abruptly, and Kurt whined. Blaine watched him, loving the way Kurt's lips pursed as if in pain and his eyes fluttered closed, and the way he swayed from side to side, trying to balance on the bench.

"Hmm. I have more bad news for you, beautiful."

"Mmm?" Kurt groaned.

"This bench doesn't seem very sturdy, I think I might break it if I keep moving… So you're going to have to do all the work."

Kurt whimpered. Blaine released his neck gently, and Kurt swayed forward, his hands smashing down on the keys. It sounded vaguely like an augmented a minor chord. Kurt didn't really care about the piano, though. He needed Blaine _moving_ inside of him again.

But Blaine held himself still, steady as a rock. Kurt began to move, in short, convulsive jerks, rocking the bench worse than Blaine had, but he knew Blaine didn't really care about that.

"Fuck," Kurt cried helplessly.

Blaine kissed the back of his neck.

"Remember, don't come…"

Kurt whined and quivered, abandoning any kind of shame and just thrusting back onto Blaine's cock in pure and utter desperation. His cock bobbed in front of him, his balls ached, and Blaine just breathed slowly.

Blaine's cock was more than just pressure inside of him - it was a terrible unsatisfied need. Blaine was tormenting him, staying as unmoving as a statue, even as Kurt writhed against him. Kurt squirmed against him, his head arching back, his whole body focused on the frustration that he couldn't seem to satisfy.

Every twist of his hips jolted pleasure through him like electricity, the weight of his cock bobbing slightly with every motion until he thought it would take only a warm breath on his cock to bring him off. He wanted to come, needed to come, was positively begging - silently, with his breath and his body, but he couldn't talk - because if he tried, he'd scream or sob to come - and Blaine just pressed his lips to his neck and mouthed something.

_Mine, mine, mine._

And then Blaine whispered against his ear, and Kurt could feel him grin.

"Who are you?" he asked, and nuzzled Kurt's ear, his jaw, his neck. " _Tell me_."

Kurt whimpered. He couldn't think, couldn't feel anything but Blaine's heat and the ache, the pressure inside his body, and the need, that agonizing need -

"Yours," Kurt whispered. "All yours."

"Good boy," Blaine said silkily, and brushed a hand over Kurt's balls.

Kurt howled and came in torrents, bucking like an animal, blind to anything but his own pleasure. Blaine wrapped one arm around his torso, ensuring he didn't harm himself, and begin to fuck him with long, powerful strokes.

Kurt keened as he came, and it just seemed to go on and on as Blaine fucked him, growling quietly, hands clenched tight around him. Blaine hissed as he came, releasing himself deep inside of Kurt, not stopping until he filled Kurt with every last drop.

"It looks like you disobeyed me," Blaine said deeply.

Kurt's eyes slowly opened, and as he saw his come all over the piano keys, he shivered…

"But given how hard you tried… Perhaps your punishment shan't be too severe."

Kurt could only moan and sag into Blaine's arms. Whatever Blaine had in mind - it was already worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.  
> Warning: Major Character Death.

_Monday._

"Need a ride, Puckerman?"

Puck glanced around. There was nobody in sight, so riding with the gays this once wouldn't hurt his cred.

"Yeah, thanks." Puck hopped in the back and slapped Kurt on the shoulder. "Just going home. Couldn't get anybody to buy me any beers tonight," he finished with a sigh.

Blaine and Kurt exchanged a look.

"We have plenty of beer back at my place…" Blaine trailed off.

Puck visibly perked up.

"You offering, man?"

"Sure," Kurt nodded. "I can stay sober, so I can drive you home afterwards. Blaine likes beer more than me anyway."

It was decent ride, Blaine was actually able to talk about football, and there wasn't even any fruity music playing. Puck was looking forward to having something to drink. Nothing else really seemed to help him these days.

 

"You live way out here?" Puck whistled.

"No noise complaints from neighbors," Blaine shrugged.

"Sweet," Puck approved. He followed Kurt into the kitchen, and was still grinning in anticipation when everything went black.

His head hurt, was his first thought, then - where the hell am I? And - why can't I move?

His hands and legs were tied down, and he could turn his head, but couldn't really lift it up… He realized there was something keeping his neck down, and when he tried to open his mouth - he couldn't.

"He's awake." It was Hummel's voice, all breathy and excited.

 _What the fuck?_ Puck thought, and thrashed, but the ties held him tight. Then he realized he was almost completely naked, save for his boxers. _Oh my god, this is some gay sex thing!_

"Excellent," Anderson fucking _purred_. "I'll show you a few things, then you can try if you like."

He stepped closer, and something glinted in his hand.

It was a knife.

Puck panicked.

"Someone's scared," Blaine said softly. "Look at his eyes, Kurt."

Hummel stared down at him, and Puck tried to give him a beseeching look. Whatever Hummel's freak boyfriend was trying to do to him - surely Hummel didn't want to _hurt_ him.

"What do you want me to do first?"

Kurt was quiet for a minute.

"Cut him, please."

Blaine chuckled and held the knife over Puck's belly.

Puck sucked in his stomach as much as he could, trying to get away from the blade. Anderson slowly moved it up his chest, until it rested right between his nipples.

"It takes hardly any pressure to pierce the skin," Anderson said, and pressed the knife down.

Kurt watched, mesmerized, as Blaine drew the blade down, leaving a line of blood. Puck's screams went almost unheard, muffled as they were.

"Duct tape works well as a gag, don't you think?"

"Yes," Kurt whispered. "Do it again, please."

Blaine smiled and cut a triangular shape below the initial line. Puck was thrashing now, trying desperately to get free.

"I'm an expert on rope tying, aren't I darling?"

"He is," Kurt agreed, and his eyes flashed in a way that terrified Puck. What the hell had _happened_ to Hummel?

The pain didn't stop, it just got worse. Blaine - Anderson - the fucking _psycho_ \- was making cuts all over his chest and stomach, and his arms - but he hadn't hit any arteries or anything, Puck thought with a tiny measure of relief. If only he could get free before he hurt anything vital.

He'd get free - and get this psycho locked up. Puck imagined it for a second - the way people would look at him, knowing he had saved them all from this creep. Hummel would go to a hospital or something, and get better, and be really damn grateful to Puck when he finally got out. So fucking grateful that maybe he'd even -

White hot pain hit him suddenly.

Blaine chuckled as he finished putting out a match on Puck's wrist. The second one he did on his belly, and the third on his left nipple. With each jolt, Puck looked more terrified.

Puck was writhing in pain now, and Blaine glanced over at his boyfriend to see his reaction.

Kurt was watching, wide eyed - but even more telling, was his erection pressing against his slacks.

"Want to try, beautiful?" Blaine asked, very pleased with his love.

"Yes please…" Kurt took a lit match and looked down at Puck, considering its placement.

 _Don't, please,_ Puck's eyes begged.

Kurt remembered all the times he'd asked for mercy from his tormentors. Puck had laughed and thrown him a little harder into the locker, or made sure Kurt hit his head as he was flung into the dumpster.

His hand drifted down - and pressed the match into the soft flesh of the neck. Puck tried to move his head out of the way, but he was trapped.

Well and thoroughly trapped. Escape looked farther and farther away with each new burn and cut. But he wasn't one to give up. He kept trying, and trying, and his body was hurting, but he couldn't stop _trying_...

"Will you do it?" Kurt asked suddenly.

Blaine smiled.

"Of course, love, anything for you." He pulled Kurt close and kissed him, slow and deep.

He nuzzled their noses together, and that got him a happy little giggle.

"Shall I stab him, or cut his throat? I could even smother him or strangle him if you prefer."

Kurt considered, and kissed Blaine softly.

"Stab him," Kurt decided.

Puck flailed - one of these ties _had_ to be weak.

"Good choice," Blaine smiled. He bent down and picked up the edges of the plastic wrap. He had laid it beneath Puck, and now he folded the wrap over his body. Most of the blood Puck lost would stay there when they moved the body for disposal.

Kurt reached and took his hand. Blaine squeezed it, and looked down at Puck.

"You really should have treated Kurt better," Blaine said, shaking his head.

The knife came flashing down.

Kurt watched Puck's face, heard the muffled gurgle, saw his body jerk - and then still.

Blaine watched Kurt - and saw his eyes roll back as he came in his pants.

"Fuck," he said hoarsely. "Kurt, you… So _hot_ , oh my god."

He pinned Kurt to the wall and kissed him fiercely, before pushing him to the floor. Kurt eagerly undid his pants and looked up, meeting Blaine's eyes as he took his cock into his mouth.

Blaine groaned.

" _Good boy_."

Kurt felt as sweet as ever, and the way he _looked_ , so adoring and satisfied and _no_ trace of anger or regret - just love and obedience… Blaine shuddered and held Kurt's head in place as he came down Kurt's willing throat.

Some time later, he pulled Kurt up to him, and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt smiled beautifully.

The body lay there, completely forgotten.

 

 _Tuesday_.

Arriving early to duet practice, Rachel stopped outside the choir room.

"I'm standing across from you… I've dreamt alone, now the dreams won't do."

The voice was beautiful, clear, and emotive. And definitely Santana's.

"Truth be told, my problem solved - you mean the world to me but you'll never know. You could be cruel to me… while we're risking the way that I see you… But I see you… But I see you…"

Pressing her face to the glass of the door, Rachel could see the other girl's face - and was astonished to see it streaked with tears.

"But I see you…" Santana sang, her eyes lifting up, staring into the distance. "But I see you!"

Rachel couldn't pull herself away from the glass, completely entranced.

"But I see you," Santana whispered. Slowly, she put her face in her hands.

Rachel could see Brad walking over, and wrapping his arms around the crying girl. Realizing suddenly that Santana would probably kill her if she caught her watching this, Rachel scurried off, trying to ignore the way her own eyes were suddenly brimming with tears.

 

"We spent the evening alone," Blaine whispered, as he held Kurt beside the car. "Anyone asks anything more, think of what I did to you last week in the choir room. Your blush will be more than enough to stop them from asking."

"Okay," Kurt breathed, burrowing his face into Blaine's neck.

"You're wonderful, love," Blaine told him softly.

"Love you too," Kurt sighed.

Blaine turned his chin up and gave him a thoroughly deep kiss.

"Get some!" Mike yelled from across the parking lot.

 

"We have four days until Sectionals!" Kurt said angrily. "The least he could do is show up."

"He wasn't in class today either," Quinn pointed out. "Did anybody else see him?"

When everybody shook their heads, Santana snorted.

"He's probably home hungover."

Mercedes took out her phone and dialed Puck's number.

For a moment Kurt's insides felt like they had been frozen. What had they done with the phone? Blaine had tucked him in bed last night… And in the morning Blaine had promised he had disposed of last night's… trash. Had he taken care of the phone too?

Blaine took his hand, and Kurt looked at him. His boyfriend gave him a sweet smile, and Kurt's fears washed away. Of course Blaine took care of everything.

 

 _Wednesday_.

"Puck's mother said she hasn't seen him since Monday morning." Rachel reported as she walked into club. "She thought he may be staying with friends." She looked at Mercedes.

Mercedes looked at Quinn.

Quinn looked at Finn.

Finn looked at Brittany.

Brittany looked very pointedly at Artie.

"What?" Artie asked, bemused.

"You're Puck's best friend," Brit declared.

"Really?" Artie looked shocked. "I… That's… _Cool_."

"So do you know anything?" Santana asked impatiently. Her toes had been tingling since Puck had skipped Glee on Tuesday, and that meant that there was _trouble_.

"Well, we hung out last week, for our duet," Artie frowned, trying to remember. His face slowly paled.

"What is it?" Mercedes prompted him.

"It was… just a casual comment," Artie said uneasily.

"Spit it out, Wheels," Santana said sharply.

"He said there wasn't anything here for him… That he… sometimes thought about… Hitching a ride out of town and never coming back." Artie looked miserable.

"Oh my god," Tina was horrified.

Kurt glanced over at Quinn and saw she had a strange expression on her face that he couldn't quite place.

Mike pulled her close and frowned. He'd never pegged Puck for a quitter. But after the baby, and juvie…

It must have been too much for him to take.

 

 _Thursday_.

"Kurt, I have something important to ask you."

"Go ahead," Kurt smiled at his friend.

"I know you've been practicing with Mike and Brittany, for your number, and I just wanted to know…"

Kurt waited about a minute until Tina had the courage to ask.

"Do they seem… very close?"

"Mike and Brit have been friends since last year," Kurt pointed out. "I'd say they're close. But that's not what you mean, is it?"

"No," Tina said softly. "It's just - she's so pretty, and they both love dancing so much - why _wouldn't_ he like her?"

"Tina." He had to be firm. "Mike loves you, everyone can see that. Trust him. If you can't - then that's a problem."

"It's… it's not that," Tina insisted. "It's just… I guess I still don't see why Mike likes _me_."

Tears welled up in her eyes, and Kurt seized her by the hands.

"You are beautiful, smart, talented, and incredibly kind - and Mike knows it. If you don't believe me, go talk to him. If you're doubting yourself or your relationship, talking to Mike should be the _first_ thing you do."

Tina nodded slowly, then leaned forward and kissed Kurt's cheek in thanks.

 

 _Saturday_.

Santana brushed her hair furiously, ignoring Artie and Brittany, who were making out in his wheelchair.

"Your hair looks lovely," Rachel told her.

The other girl ignored her.

"Are you all right, Santana?" Rachel tried again. "That's the fifth time you've brushed it in the past half hour."

Santana shot her a poisonous look.

"Don't you have to go wax your feet, hobbit?"

Rachel stared, then giggled.

"Oh my god you actually saw Lord of the Rings."

"No I didn't… Okay… Fine, my dad loves those movies," Santana grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt your cred in my book."

"In _your_ book," Santana quirked up an eyebrow.

Rachel laughed again, and put her last hairpin in place.

"We're going to win, you know."

"A bunch of losers like us?" Santana said, quiet for once.

Rachel reached out impulsively and grabbed Santana's hand. The other girl froze.

"Losers like us."

And slowly, uncertainly at first, Santana smiled back at her. And ever so slightly, squeezed her hand.

 

"Kurt, this is for you."

He reached out and took the bag from a smiling Tina.

"What you said… You were so right. And you kept me from doing something really stupid. So I… I thought you might want to wear this for your performance."

He reached in and found… White cotton pants with red stripes down the sides, and a plain white wife beater.

"It's not exactly designer, but I thought, since Freddie was always wearing it…" Tina said shyly.

Grinning, Kurt pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love it, Tina."

"Go on," she pushed him away excitedly. "Try it on!"

Chuckling, Kurt hurried behind a screen and pulled it on. It was very snug, but he just managed it.

"You are wearing that for the performance," Blaine said lowly. "

Kurt looked at him and was treated to a smoldering look. He blushed - how could Blaine still make him do that, even after everything they'd done together?

All the boys were supposed to wear dark blue button up shirts, so for his solo, Kurt would wear it unbuttoned over the wife beater. He would slip offstage and change into black pants between Don't Stop Me Now and Valerie.

"It's worth the trouble," Rachel told him decidedly. "Oh, you look just perfect!"

The girls were wearing dark blue dresses to match the colors of the boys' outfits. The dresses fell to their knees and spun round perfectly when they twirled, as Tina was happily showing Mike. Kurt was glad to see her looking unworried again.

This was his chance, Kurt thought, _finally_ \- his first performance solo.

"You're going to blow them all away," Blaine whispered, and brought their lips together. Kurt's worries faded with every moment that Blaine kissed him.

"Next up - the New Directions."

Kurt strutted onstage and ignored the racing of his heart.

 

The applause as he finished was deafening. Grinning proudly, Kurt took Mike and Brittany's hands and bowed - then twirled offstage.

Blaine was waiting for him with open arms. After a quick, fierce hug, Blaine helped him change pants, and even buttoned his shirt for him - Kurt was just too happy to focus. He heard Santana starting the second number, and knowing he had to hurry, took Kurt's face in his hands and looked at him seriously.

"You are amazing, Kurt. You know I fall even more in love with you every day?"

Kurt smiled, trying not to cry.

In a moment, they were dancing back onstage, falling right into the choreography, but Blaine couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful Kurt had been.

He knew that in a few short years, his love would be singing on an even bigger stage, thrilling Broadway with his talent…

With his voice, and with Blaine beside him, how could Kurt fail?


End file.
